Detrás de su sombra
by julipao92
Summary: Todos nos hemos imaginado como el señor mellark terminó casado con la señora mellark, y como perdió el amor de su vida... esto es lo que creo los llevó a ese punto Mary Sanders está enamorada de Joseph Mellark desde los once años, sus familias estarían encantadas de verlos juntos, todos excepto él que no puede dejar de pensar en la linda hija del farmacéutico.
1. Chapter 1

**Detrás de su sombra**

 **PRÓLOGO**

No había venido al edificio de justicia desde aquella única vez que pedí teselas. En ese momento la sastrería de mi familia estaba pasando por un mal momento, papá había tenido gastos de más en la compra de las telas provenientes del distrito 8 y apenas nos alcazaba para comer así que mi hermana y yo nos arriesgamos a aumentar las posibilidades de salir escogidas en la cosecha. En realidad, no me atemorizaba la idea de que ir a los juegos del hambre, estaba a salvo, en comparación con Haymitch y Marceline yo apenas tenía papeletas en la urna, pero la suerte una vez mas no está a favor de mi familia, no conformes con haber tenido que despedir a Noah como tributo, además de la extraña muerte de mi mejor amiga en ese horrible incendio, ahora Myriam mi hermana gemela también ha sido cosechada.

Mi cara en estos momentos es un rio de lágrimas, me encuentro en la habitación en la cual mi hermana se despide de su familia siendo oficialmente el tributo femenino de los 52º juegos del hambre, justo en el momento que escuche su nombre de los labios de Isidora Pavel, la enviada del capitolio, he sido incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero en todo caso ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Debería mentirle diciéndole que va a regresar con nosotros en una pieza? Cualquiera que sea la respuesta correcta a estas preguntas no las tengo, tampoco soy capaz de hablar, sé que si lo hago estallare en lágrimas y en este momento es lo que menos necesita de mí.

Mis padres dejan de hablarle, ya no tienes más palabras de aliento y, de todos modos Myriam no es tonta, una parte de ella sabe que la suerte no está de su parte, en todos estos años, el distrito 12 solo ha ganado en dos ocasiones, los demás si acaso han sobrevivido el primer día.

—Mary— la voz de mi hermana detiene la línea de mis pensamientos. — ¿no vas a decirme nada?

—Te quiero mucho Myriam y estoy segura de que regresaras siendo una vencedora— una parte de mi quiere creer lo que acabo de decir, porque no estoy preparada para verla morir y mucho menos en televisión nacional. En realidad no estoy preparada para verla morir igual que a Noah, no quiero que se vaya en ese tren para regresar en una caja no si puedo impedirlo.

—Rápido Myriam quítate toda la ropa y dámela, no notaran la diferencia—mi hermana me mira consternada, mientras yo me despojo de mi ropa no debo darle tiempo a que diga algo—. Vamos a cambiar de lugares por favor como te dije no lo notaran-le digo desesperada, este es mi último intento para no perder a mi hermana.

—No—me responde

—Myriam por favor no hay tiempo para que te pongas terca, no tenemos mucho tiempo en cualquier momento van a llamar a la puerta—le digo de vuelta.

— ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio Mary? Escúchame bien no vas a tomar mi lugar—me dice llorando—. Sé que lo haces para que yo no vaya pero si acepto que hay de ti.

—Haymitch será mi mentor el no permitirá que me pase nada.

—Eso es una tontería, él también puede ser mi mentor—me dice molesta—, así que ponte la ropa Mary que como los agentes de la paz se den cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer vamos a tener problemas.

—Lo sé, solo tenía que intentarlo— le digo mientras que nuevamente me visto me acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza—.Te quiero hermanita, por favor trata de regresar… no quiero perderte a ti también—sollozo.

El sonido de la puerta nos indica que ya nuestro tiempo se acabó, le doy un beso en la mejilla a Myriam al tiempo que papá y mamá nos abrazan a ambas. Al salir Haymitch está en la entrada del edificio de justicia esperándome, aunque su rostro no muestra ninguna emoción sé que esta desconcertado, al igual que yo no se esperaba esto, ayer estábamos haciendo planes para nuestro futuro y hoy dichos planes parecen no tener sentido. Corro hasta donde él se encuentra y me refugio en sus brazos, los mismos que me han sido mi sostén en este tiempo, pero un abrazo ahora no me es suficiente, por tanto, uno mis labios a los suyos, soy consciente de que mis padres nos observan pero no me importa necesito de este contacto con él, es un beso lento y tierno aun así nos separamos.

—Por favor Mitch tienes que traerla de vuelta, no permitas que muera en la arena por favor— le suplico mientras un nudo se forma en mi garganta y nuevamente las lágrimas hacen aparición—, no quiero ver morir a mi hermana Mitch— se me quiebra la voz

Haymitch solo me abraza y me besa en la frente, quiero que me diga algo pero sé que no lo hará, no hay manera de ser consolado en un momento como este más si ya has perdido un familiar en los juegos, así que le suelto y lo miro a los ojos puedo ver en su mirada la promesa de que tratara de que mi hermana regrese.

—Te prometo que hare lo posible Mary, y cuando ella regrese como vencedora tu y yo nos casaremos— me susurra, mis padres aún no saben lo que tenemos pensado, habíamos acordado en decirle después de que el regresara del Capitolio—. Mary ahora necesito que te cuides prométeme que no te derrumbaras ahora.

—Lo prometo—le digo—, te quiero.

—Yo también.

Mis padres y yo estamos en la estación detrás de los camarógrafos, que tratan desesperadamente de tener las últimas imágenes de los tributos del distrito 12 antes de partir rumbo al Capitolio, minutos después el tren cierra sus puertas y comienza a moverse hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista, rápidamente la multitud comienza a dispersarse, para algunos la pesadilla de saber a un hijo o hermano en los juegos del hambre se ha terminado por lo menos un año, a los lejos veo a mis compañeros de clases, para ellos al igual que para mí todo se acabó este año, no más cosechas, no más peligros eso me tranquiliza y horroriza a partes iguales porque si bien mi nombre sale definitivamente de la cosecha, no puedo dejar de pensar que mi hermana ha salido elegida cuando cometimos el error de creer que estábamos salvadas, que estupidez.

Entre las pocas personas que aún se encuentran en la estación me encuentro a lo lejos con esos hermosos ojos azules que siguen moviendo mi mundo, a la distancia sin acercarse a mí se encuentra el que secretamente sigue siendo el amor de mi vida, el que hace tan solo dos años rompió en mil pedazos mi corazón con su desamor rompiendo así nuestra amistad y a pesar de todo aún sigo amando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Joseph Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Me miro en el espejo por enésima vez para comprobar que mi ropa estuviera presentable y repeiné mi larga cabellera rubia, esta noche iba a salir con mi mejor amigo, en realidad aquí en el distrito 12 los únicos lugares atractivos a donde ir son la pradera y la plaza, este último sitio no es muy agradable, debido a que es el sitio en el cual se realiza la cosecha anual pero en este momento eso no tiene importancia, ahora lo más importante para mí es Joseph.

— ¿Mary ya estas lista? Te están esperando—me dice Myriam risueña, en su mirada puedo notar que sabe perfectamente que es lo que estoy pensando hacer.

—Ya estoy lista- le respondo. Bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala que se encuentra detrás de la sastrería, ahí estaba él—.Hola Joseph ¿listo?

—Si claro vámonos—le digo tomándole de la mano en un gesto de valentía. En ese momento entra mi mamá, al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas nos sonríe y nos despide pidiéndonos que nos cuidemos.

Desde que tengo uso de razón Joseph y yo hemos sido mejores amigos, cuando tenía alrededor de cinco años nos convertimos en compañeros de juegos y conforme fuimos creciendo asimismo creció la confianza que teníamos el uno en el otro, y poco a poco su forma de ser comenzó a cautivarme y mis sentimientos hacia él cambiaron. Mi hermana dice que estoy demasiado pequeña para decir que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo pero yo no estoy de acuerdo.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos— me dice Joseph sonriendo.

—No es nada solo estaba recordando que gracias a nuestros padres tu y yo somos los mejores amigos— le digo de vuelta también sonriéndole.

—Pues en ese caso debemos dar gracias a nuestros padres Mary porque tú eres la mejor amiga que conozco—me dijo.

Sus palabras se sintieron como una punzada en el pecho, este no es el tipo de cosas que quiero que me diga, pero comprendo que él no conoce la profundidad de mis sentimientos, así que mientras caminamos rumbo a la tienda de dulces, trato de ensayar las palabras que le diré, además de reunir el valor para sincerarme, porque debo decir que me aterra cual es la reacción que pueda tener una vez le diga todo. Mientras Joseph está comprando bombones de chocolates, yo me quedo mirando el pájaro cantor que esta junto al señor Donner. Con los dulces en mano nuestra siguiente para es la plaza, buscamos un sitio donde sentarnos y es el momento de empezar a hablar.

—Joseph recuerdas que hace unos días te conté que hay un chico que me gusta mucho—comienzo, el corazón me late tan fuerte que siento que se me va a salir del pecho, mientras que comienza a formarse un nudo en mi garganta.

—Sí, y como te dije esa vez, dile lo que estas sintiendo por el Mary—me responde.

— ¿Tú de verdad crees que él pueda llegar a enamorarse de mí? En el colegio hay chicas que son mucho más hermosas que yo y me da miedo de que pueda rechazarme—le digo obligándome a sacar las palabras.

—No vuelvas a menospreciarte de esa manera, tu eres hermosa y estoy seguro de que cualquiera puede llegar a enamorarse de ti, de lo contrario sería un verdadero idiota— me dice molesto.

—Respóndeme lo que acabo de preguntarte Joseph.

—Si claro que ese chico que te gusta puede llegar a enamorarse de ti—me dice con seguridad.

— ¿Y crees que debería decirle ahora mismo lo que siento si tengo la oportunidad? Respóndeme con sinceridad— le digo expectante.

—Claro que si tontita, si ahora te sientes lo suficientemente valiente te puedo llevar hasta donde ese enamorado secreto que tienes— me dice con solemnidad.

—No es necesario que me ayudes, porque esa persona se encuentra aquí, en esta plaza, a mi lado, esa persona eres tu Joseph…te amo— le digo sin detenerme.

Joseph se queda mirándome fijamente, sorprendido por mis palabras, puedo ver que su rostro se vuelto blanco como la cal y que tiene los labios entreabiertos. Después de lo que parecen horas de silencio, Joseph aparta su vista de la mía y la fija en el piso.

—Mary…no me hagas esto— me dice mirándome con tristeza—, me estas poniendo en una situación muy difícil tu eres mi amiga.

—Lo sé pero podemos intentar ser algo más Joseph, yo te amo— le digo.

—No mary, no me amas tienes 13 años aun eres demasiado joven— me dice—, lo que a ti y a mí nos ha unido todo este tiempo es una amistad, solo eso, yo a ti te veo como una hermana, lo siento, no te puedo corresponder— trataba de decirme cada palabra suavemente buscando no herirme.

—Dame la oportunidad de intentarlo, yo sé que tú puedes enamorarte de mí Joseph tú lo dijiste— le digo con la voz entrecortada—. Por favor Joseph, yo te amo— En este momento, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar, lo último que quiero es que sienta pena por mí

—Pero yo no te amo de esa manera, lo siento—me dice apartando su vista de la mía, ese gesto me pone en alerta, algo está tratando de decirme pero no se atreve—. Además yo…

— ¿Qué?—lo presiono.

—Ayer le pedí a Amelia que fuera mi novia y ella acepto— dice volviendo a poner su vista sobre la mía—. Lo siento, no tienes idea de cómo quisiera que no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo…

Lo interrumpo con un gesto en la mano, esta noticia me cae como un balde de agua fría, no puedo creer que pase esto ahora que decido decirle mis sentimientos, Joseph nunca ha tenido novia y ahora me dice que él está enamorado de otra y es nada menos que Amelia Frank, la hija del farmacéutico, no lo entiendo ella acaba de cumplir 14 años, mientras Joseph a mí me dice que estoy muy joven para amarle.

—Dices que soy muy joven y Amelia ¿Qué?—empiezo—. Ella cumplió 14 hace poco y tú tienes 16, ella también es demasiado joven.

—Pero estoy enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo, quise decírtelo para que me ayudaras y al final opte por no hacerlo, lo siento hermosa.

—No vuelvas a decir que lo sientes, porque no tienes ni idea de lo que siento en este momento—le grito—, acaso ¿debo de tener más edad para que te puedas fijar en mí?, yo siento esto desde que tengo 11 Joseph, no es que de un día para otro me levante diciendo que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

—No es eso, ok disculpa no debí haber dicho lo de la edad tienes razón, pero tienes que entenderme yo la quiero a ella mary.

Sus palabras me hieren demasiado y esta vez no puedo detener las lágrimas, al verme de esa manera Joseph se acerca a mí para abrazarme, pero no se lo permito, lo último que necesito en este momento es que me toque, así que comienzo a correr sin mirar atrás, aun logro escuchar que me llama pero no me importa, salgo de la zona comercial y voy directa al orfanato, en ese lugar vive la única persona que puede ayudarme en un momento como este, Marceline. A pesar de que ella y yo vamos en la misma clase solo hace dos años que empezamos nuestra amistad, un día simplemente nos sentamos juntas a la hora del almuerzo y ya, solo eso basto para que comenzara todo.

Al llegar al orfanato me doy cuenta de que la puerta principal está cerrada, lo cual es muy extraño, en un día normal me regresaría a mi casa pero realmente necesito hablar con mi amiga, así que exponiéndome a una reprimenda toco la puerta, inmediatamente me abre la señora Coppel, su ceño fruncido me da entender de que no soy una visita grata.

— ¿Qué quieres niña?, estas no son horas de llamar—me dice claramente molesta, pero eso no me detiene.

—Podría dejarme pasar solo un momento señora Coppel, necesito decirle una cosa a Marceline.

—Como ya le dije estas no son horas de venir a este lugar, así que haga el favor de retirarse.

—Por favor, es realmente importante lo que tengo que hablar con mi amiga, aún es temprano.

—En este momento eso no es posible, hay toque de queda en el distrito, así que por tu bien es mejor que vayas para tu casa antes de que anochezca— me cierra la puerta en la cara.

Sus palabras logran atemorizarme, así que emprendo el camino de vuelta a mi casa, ya mañana hablare con ella en la escuela, mientras camino voy limpiándome las lágrimas, no quiero que mamá y papá se den cuenta de cómo me siento.

Al llegar a la casa, ya más calmada voy directamente a mi cuarto por si comienzo a llorar nuevamente, pero parece que hoy nada logra salir como planeo e intempestivamente entra a la habitación Noah, mi hermanito menor, al ver que estoy llorando tiene la brillante idea de llamar a mamá.

—Hija que te pasa ¿por qué estas llorando?—dice preocupada.

—Mami nada salió como yo quería—es todo lo que puedo decirle antes de empezar a llorar otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Hija se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela— me grita mi madre desde el primer piso.

Todos los días sin excepción acostumbro a ir a la escuela acompañada de mis hermanos, por lo general soy la primera en levantarse pero hoy, lo último que quiero es salir de mi casa, no me siento preparada para ver a Joseph, mucho menos ver como es feliz con ella. La noche anterior mamá estuvo consolándome por horas, ella dice que solo es mi primera desilusión amorosa que aun soy una niña y que más adelante llegara la persona que será el amor de mi vida, pero esa persona es mi mejor amigo y él no me quiere. Aunque no tengo ganas termino de arreglarme para ir a la escuela y bajo las escaleras para desayunar.

Al entrar en el salón de clases siento todas las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mí al tiempo que comienzan las murmuraciones, lo más probable es que se hayan enterado de lo que pasó entre Joseph y yo en la plaza, levanto la mirada y camino hasta mi lugar, lo último que voy a permitir es que me vean llorando. Marceline ya está sentada en su lugar esperándome, desde que nos volvimos amigas acostumbramos a sentarnos juntas en clase, congeniamos rápidamente a pesar de tener personalidades diferentes, mientras ella es bastante tímida y poco habladora yo soy un poco más extrovertida, aun así confío plenamente en ella.

—Hola Mary, tienes que contarme como te fue ayer— me dice con timidez, no la culpo pero de todas las cosas que Marceline pudo haberme dicho tenía que ser eso.

—No quiero hablar de lo que paso ayer, nada salió como esperaba, en pocas palabras él tiene novia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo tomaste la noticia?—dice atónita.

—Son demasiadas preguntas, y no quiero responderlas aquí.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—me pregunta con preocupación

—Más o menos, me dolieron muchas cosas, en especial el hecho de que no haya confiado en mí lo suficiente como para decirme que estaba enamorado, si lo hubiese salió jamás me le declaro— siento que mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas—. No quiero hablar de eso Marceline, si quieres que te diga algo que sea después de clase.

—Ok— En ese momento Marceline esboza una sonrisa embelesada en dirección a la puerta, miro en esa dirección y entiendo su reacción, el chico que está entrando en este momento al salón de clases y del cual mi amiga no puede dejar de mirar es Haymitch Abernathy, un chico de la veta de que Marceline está enamorada.

—Cierra la boca Marceline, que se te está saliendo la saliva querida—una vez digo esto, Marceline se sonroja furiosamente. No puedo evitar que me haga gracia su reacción teniendo en cuenta que ella fue la que me animo para que le dijera a Joseph de mis sentimientos, cuando me dispongo a darle su mismo consejo entra el profesor Matthew y comienza la clase.

A la hora del almuerzo Marceline y yo nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre, veo de reojo a Amelia Frank sentarse con las maysilee y mayrise Donner, hablan muy alegremente y no puedo evitar imaginar que les dice la manera como Joseph le propuso ser su novio, la sola idea logra enfurecerme, con ella por aceptarlo y con él por preferirla a ella antes que a mí. No puedo quitarle la vista de encima, y Marceline por supuesto lo nota.

—Cambia esa cara, varias personas están empezando a notar tu actitud y no tardaran en empezar a correr los chismes, ya sabes cómo son aquí.

—No puedo evitarlo, me cuesta entender porque la prefiere a ella si yo lo conozco mucho mejor.

—Mary no puedes obligarte a amar a una persona solo porque te conoce mejor que el resto.

—Lo sé pero no deja de molestarme, quiero a Joseph y no seré hipócrita Amelia no es mi persona favorita en estos momentos.

—Te entiendo pero por lo menos disimula tu malestar, he escuchado algo de lo que paso ayer antes de venir para acá, no le des a los demás motivos para que hablen de ti— en estos momentos, me alegro de que Marceline sea mi mejor amiga— ¿Qué fue lo que paso mary?

—Básicamente me dijo que está enamorado de ella y que no supo cómo decírmelo a mí, y que además solo me ve como hermana— le digo con tristeza—dijo que no podía corresponderme y que soy muy joven

—Eso es extraño Amelia Frank tiene 14 como nosotras— me dice desconcertada

—Como tú y ella querrás decir yo aún tengo 13 y sinceramente lo último que quiero es recordar esa fecha—Mi cumpleaños es el 12 de julio, dos días antes de la cosecha, mis padres siempre insisten en celebrarlo pero para mí es un recordatorio de que una nueva papeleta con mi nombre y el de mi hermana entra en las urnas—. Quiero cambiar de tema, en serio ya no quiero seguir hablando del rechazo de Joseph, y mejor dime ¿Qué te pasa con Haymitch Abernathy?

—Me gusta pero no creo que se fije en mi—me dice apartando la mirada

— ¿De que estas hablando?, eres muy hermosa, Haymitch sería un idiota si no se fijara en ti

—Puede ser pero no sé cómo acercármele.

—Te daría el mismo consejo que me diste a mí pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo así que primero lo mejor es conocerlo mejor, ¿no sabes si tiene novia o algo?

—Ni idea—me dice Marceline preocupada

—Entonces la opción es que nosotras nos acerquemos a el— en ese momento Haymitch va caminando con su comida en la mano, y decido poner en práctica lo que acabo de decir—. ¡HAYMITCH TENEMOS UN LUGAR VACIO…QUIERES SENTARTE ACÁ!— asiente después de un rato, Marceline me mira como si estuviese loca.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ahora viene para acá, que se supone que le voy a decir loca— me dice asustada, trata de seguir regañándome pero la llegada de Haymitch la detiene.

—Hola—balbucea Haymitch Abernathy—, gracias por dejarme sentar con ustedes— Es la primera vez que los escucho hablar tanto, usualmente en clases jamás participa y por lo menos en la escuela no se le ven amigos. Y no es porque su aspecto sea intimidante, simplemente no es muy amigable o eso parece

—No tienes por qué agradecer nada, aquí había un lugar vacío y nosotros te lo ofrecimos eso es todo— le digo—, no es como si estuviéramos haciéndote una caridad o algo así.

—No lo sé por lo general a las chicas comerciantes no les gusta mezclarse con los de la veta— me dice con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque lo que dice por lo general es verdad, su comentario me molesta.

—Pues aquí hay una chica comerciante que se mezcla como tú tan despectivamente dices con gente de la veta—le digo enojada—no me importa en qué zona viva determinada persona, si quiero que sea mi amigo y esa persona también lo es y ya está.

—Lo que tú digas— vuelve a encogerse de hombros, mientras yo miro fijamente a Marceline tratando de preguntarle exactamente qué es lo que le gusta de este idiota, ella por su parte solo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno que haya paz—dice Marceline divertida.

—Marceline, ayer fui a buscarte al orfanato—dirijo la mirada a mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Ah sí? La señora Coppel no me dijo nada hoy en la mañana— me dice sin darle mayor importancia.

—Esa mujer es una bruja— le digo indignada—, quería contarte todo lo que paso anoche, no contenta con no dejarme entrar me tiro la puerta en la cara.

—No es tan mala persona, solo tiene un carácter… difícil por así decirlo— típico de ella, Marceline tiene esa tendencia a minimizar los defectos de las demás personas, aun cuando estos son más que evidentes, tiene esa capacidad de ver lo bueno aun cuando las circunstancias en las que ha vivido no son las mejores con respecto a muchos.

A diferencia de todas las personas que conozco ella no es comerciante, originalmente vivía en la veta, por lo cual comparte los rasgos físicos que los que viven en esa zona del distrito, ojos grises, piel aceitunada, cabello castaño oscuro, pero debido a la muerte de su padre en un accidente en las minas, el cual era su único familiar vivo, ya que su madre murió en el parto, vive en el orfanato desde que tenía nueve años, particularmente no me gusta ir allá, porque además del maltrato físico que reciben los niños, a los más grandes los obligan a firmar teselas por cada siete niños que aún no tienen la edad para entrar en las urnas. Esta situación ha hecho que Marceline a sus escasos 14 años tenga más teselas de las que tendrán muchos chicos de la veta, aumentando terriblemente sus posibilidades de salir elegida para los juegos del hambre. Aunque, esta práctica es ilegal, a los funcionarios del edificio de justicia no parece importarles. En comparación con ella, yo no estoy en peligro alguno de salir cosechada, ya que solo tengo dos inscripciones, pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme por ella.

La mesa está sumida en un silencio nada normal en nosotras, y curiosamente el encargado de romperlo es Haymitch Abernathy.

—Sigo sin entender porque me invitaron a almorzar en su mesa.

—No es nuestra mesa Haymitch, creímos que no encontrabas un lugar donde comer eso es todo—dice Marceline hablándole por primera vez.

—Gracias— le dice sonriéndole a Marceline. La forma en la cual está mirando a mi amiga no es precisamente por agradecimiento, eso es una buena señal, por lo menos ella no tendrá que enfrentarse a un rechazo como yo.

Cuando me dispongo a decir algo, el timbre que indica el final de la hora de almuerzo suena, instándonos a regresar a clases. Haymitch en lugar de alejarse de nosotras, nos acompaña tratando de iniciar una conversación con nosotras, en especial con Marceline. Una vez entramos en el salón de clases otra vez siento que están hablando a mis espaldas, decidida a no darle la más mínima importancia acelero mi paso a mi silla.

—No quiero incomodarte, pero varios del salón se han estado burlando de ti porque te le declaraste a Joseph Mellark y que él te rechazo— me dice Haymitch entre dientes. Era consciente de que las habladurías empezarían a correr pero tener la certeza de que es así me entristece y todo por la culpa de Amelia Frank, dirijo mi mirada al lugar en el que se sienta en clases y la veo muy sonrientes con sus amigos mientras que a mí me acribillan.

—Ella no tiene la culpa—dice Marceline adivinando mis pensamientos—, no sabía de tus sentimientos por Joseph, no te desquites con ella Mary.

—Lo sé pero es incomoda toda esta situación, no sé qué hacer.

—No quiero sonar entrometido pero deberías hablar con Joseph Mellark—me dice Haymitch. No tenía pensado hablar con él hoy, pero Haymitch tiene razón, es mejor aclarar esta situación cuanto antes, porque a pesar de todo no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo desde la infancia.

—No eres entrometido, te agradezco el consejo y que me hayas advertido de las burlas de los idiotas que tengo por compañeros. Haymitch me sonríe y se aleja de nosotras al momento en el que el profesor entra al salón.

Me fue imposible prestar atención en las clases siguientes, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que está pasándome, me siento incomoda y triste, tener que ver a lo lejos al objeto del amor de Joseph no me sienta bien, lo único que quisiera en este momento seria esconderme en un lugar en el cual no puedan encontrarme hasta que los chismes a costa mía se acaben, pero no tengo tanta suerte así que lo único que me queda es hacerle frente a esta situación como me enseñaron mis padres, es por eso que al salir de clases esperare a Joseph para hablar con él.

Las horas pasan sin apenas notarlo, y cuando vuelvo en mí ya el día de clases ha llegado a su fin. Apresuradamente guardo mis pertenencias en el bolso y me dirijo a la salida dispuesta a esperar a que mi amigo aparezca, Marceline se dispone a acompañarme.

—Hoy hay toque de queda desde las siete, para que no vayas a ir al orfanato en la tarde Mary.

— ¿Otra vez? Y ahora ¿por qué? Ayer hubo toque de queda y ni Joseph ni yo lo sabíamos.

—Según lo que escuche, al parecer hay personas que están cruzando la alambrada en busca de comida y la están vendiendo de forma ilegal—me susurra Marceline—, es por eso que hay toque de queda porque al parecer los agentes de la paz creen que más o menos en las noches es que regresan, y están buscando apresarlos.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que la venden si en el mercado no se puede?— le digo yo sin poder dar crédito a lo que mi amiga dice.

—En el quemador—responde ella rotunda—, la comida la venden más barata de lo que la consigues en el mercado.

— ¿El quemador? Por favor Marceline como puedes creer eso si ese lugar no es más que una bodega donde se almacena el carbón hasta que lo trasladan a los trenes para ser transportados.

—Por eso nadie se lo imagina y los agentes de la paz rara vez se aparecen por ahí, pero aun así tienen mucho cuidado.

—Y tu como sabes todo eso Marceline—le digo temiendo lo peor, al ver que se sonroja y baja la cabeza lo sé—. Dime por favor que tú no has ido a comprarle a esa gente.

Marceline mira en todas las direcciones asegurándose de que nadie pueda escucharla y sigue—como te dije la comida es mucho más barata, y nosotros lo necesitamos, muchos no queremos seguir pidiendo tantas teselas cada año—Su comentario me hace sentir incomoda, entiendo porque en el orfanato los más grandes prefieren arriesgarse yendo al quemador que al edificio de justicia.

—Ahí viene Joseph, si quieres puedo esperar a que termines de hablar con él.

—No creo que lo que tenga que hablar con Joseph sea algo de dos minutos, no quiero hacerte esperar innecesariamente—le digo mientras busco con la mirada al chico del cual estoy enamorada.

Cuando al fin logro divisarlo a lo lejos lo que veo me sienta como si me hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho, Amelia Frank y él se vienen abrazados sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás, me duele verlo con ella, quiero ser yo a la que abrace en la escuela no a ella, la tristeza rápidamente se convierte en rabia y decidida a separarlos me acerco a ellos ignorando lo que intenta decirme Marceline, van caminando muy rápido y yo estoy bastante lejos de ambos, así que opto por llamar a Joseph, en ese momento se detiene y voltea hacia donde estoy, una amplia sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en mi cara, pero rápidamente es borrada al darme cuenta de que Joseph sacude la cabeza pidiéndome que no me acerque, lo conozco tan bien que sé que su mirada me dice que no es el momento para hablar y sin más vuelve a abrazar a la estúpida de su novia y me deja a mi plantada. Los ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente parpadeo varias veces en un intento de evitar que corran libremente por mi rostro, siento la mano de alguien darme un suave apretón, volteo pensando que es Marceline, y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que es Haymitch.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Más o menos, pero no importa— digo resignada.

—Puedo llevarte a ti y a tu amiga a un lugar que te hará sentir mejor.

—Hoy hay toque de queda, no quiero tentar mi suerte. Además de que tengo que ayudar a mis padres en la sastrería.

—Te prometo que será poco tiempo, además no creo que quieras que tus padres te vieran así como estas.

—Está bien vamos por Marceline.

La invitación de Haymitch le encanta, así que no duda ni un instante en acompañarnos, no soy consciente a qué lugar me llevan ni de lo que hablan, hasta que se detienen y me fijo por primera vez en donde estoy. La pradera es un lugar hermoso y a la vez tranquilo, justo lo que necesito en ese momento.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La pradera es un sitio hermoso, el único lugar del distrito donde se puede decir que se respira aire puro, a lo lejos se ve la alambrada que separa al distrito del bosque, en teoría debería estar electrificada todo el tiempo, pero no es posible, debido a que solo se cuenta con tres horas de luz al día, sabiendo esto, nos acercamos sin preocuparnos y nos recostamos en un árbol de sauce que nos da sombra, en todo el recorrido no he pronunciado palabra alguna, me siento realmente mal por la forma en la que Joseph se está comportando, no logro entenderle, por más que el no este enamorado de mi aún sigue siendo mi amigo.

Haymitch y Marceline proponen que nos acostemos en la pradera a la sombra del sauce, en esta época el campo está lleno de dientes de león, lo cual hace que este lugar sea más hermoso de lo que ya es, me siento aun en silencio al lado de mi mejor amiga quedando frente a Haymitch, comúnmente Joseph y yo acostumbrábamos a venir acá con nuestros padres a jugar, fue en este lugar donde nuestra amistad fue tomando forma, y es aquí donde me siento tranquila porque puedo recordar lo atento que era conmigo desde entonces, como siempre me incluyo en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo sin importarle que era menor que él, aquí fue donde empecé a pensar que yo era lo más importante para él y podríamos pasar sin ningún problema de ser amigos a novios, estando aquí trato de recordar en que momento fue que se enamoró de ella.

— ¿En qué piensas Mary?— pregunta Marceline interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

—Joseph, más específicamente en su actitud… me duele que no hay querido hablar conmigo por estar con esa. — le digo entre triste y molesta.

—Mary se supone que tú lo conoces mejor que yo, de verdad ¿crees que no haya querido hablar contigo por Amelia o porque prefiere esperar?-me dice Marceline.

—No lo sé, Marceline, la persona que salió de la escuela hoy no parecía mi mejor amigo, yo entiendo que ahora estemos en una situación muy incómoda porque mis sentimientos cambiaron pero eso no significa que tenga que tratarme de esa manera, me sentí ignorada Marceline, sentí como si ella me hubiera quitado mi lugar— le respondo, siento que las lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas, las aparto bruscamente, en estos dos días me han visto llorar más de lo que me gustaría, no solo mis familiares y ahora Marceline sino también Haymitch que desde que Marceline toco el tema no ha dado ninguna opinión.

—Pues yo pienso que debes hablar con el de lo que está pasando pero ahora no es el momento mary, está enojada y dolida, esa no es una buena combinación, creo que si hablas ahora con el los que sientes ahora te hará decir cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás después- le dice Marceline tratando de calmarme— además Amelia no te ha quitado ningún lugar mary porque tú eres la amiga de Joseph, ella es la novia no puede reemplazarte ni tu a ella.

—Gracias amiga me estás haciendo sentir muchísimo mejor recordándome que Joseph me rechazo— le digo enojada.

—No te confundas, mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal ni recordarte nada, lo que te estoy diciendo es que debes esperar a que las cosas se calmen para que puedan hablar tranquilamente— me dice ella

—Pues yo no tenía pensado hablar con el hoy sino es porque Haymitch me lo dice— respondo apuntando en su dirección.

—Hey a mí no me eches la culpa, yo te dije que hablaras con el pero no que lo hicieras hoy, Marceline está de testigo— se defiende Haymitch acostándose en el pasto—. Además se supone que están en este lugar para despejarse no para seguir hablando de tu mejor amigo.

—Pues entonces no me pregunten por él y se acabó—, digo poniendo punto final a la conversación imitando la acción de Haymitch de recostarme en la hierba, además de tapar mis ojos con el brazo.

En las siguientes horas no pronuncio palabra alguna, lo contrario de Haymitch y Marceline, quienes no han dejado de hablar de diversos temas buscando conocerse pasando de sus familias hasta lo que tienen planeado hacer después de la cosecha, día en que para los estudiantes que no salieron elegidos comienzan las verdaderas vacaciones. Es así que me entero de que Haymitch es el hijo mayor de una familia que no tiene padre, puesto que murió de neumonía, que para mantenerse su madre trabaja en las minas, mientras que el cuida de su hermano menor para que ella no se preocupe y que no tiene amigos en la escuela porque simplemente no le interesa, dice no tener tiempo para socializar en la escuela cuando su hermano necesita de él, a su vez Marceline le cuenta de su vida en el orfanato. Su ininterrumpida conversación despierta mi interés cuando tocan el tema de los supuestos cazadores furtivos.

—Puedes repetir lo que dijiste de los cazadores furtivos— le digo a Haymitch

—No hay mucho que decir, son personas que están arriesgando el pellejo para buscar comida fuera del distrito— responde Haymitch.

—Yo lo que quisiera saber es por donde salen, no lo digo por la alambrada sino por el hecho de que se escabullen al bosque sin que los agentes de la paz los vean—dice Marceline

—Los agentes de paz muy pocas veces entran en la veta, por eso jamás los ven cuando salen y mucho menos cuando regresan—responde Haymitch—. Ellos creen que manteniendo al distrito en toque de queda los van a atrapar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto

—Porque ellos nunca regresan en las noches como los agentes de paz creen, los he visto varias veces, se van muy temprano regresan temprano, en su mayoría son adolescentes y, está de más decir que no tengo intenciones de delatarlos, la comida que venden es mucho más barata y también puedes intercambiar cosas por comida a forma de pago.

—En el orfanato hemos comprado varias veces—dice Marceline—nunca vamos solos, porque una persona debe cubrir la espalda del que compra, no queremos arriesgarnos a que nos lleven a prisión.

—No me gusta saber que te estas arriesgando de esa manera pero entiendo porque lo haces— le digo a Marceline—. Chicos ya es hora de que me vaya, tengo que irme para mi casa tengo que ayudar a mis padres en la sastrería nos vemos mañana.

Cuando me dispongo a levantarme veo a lo lejos a una persona que está cruzando la alambrada y se pierde en las profundidades del bosque, volteo a ver a Haymitch el cual me mira con gesto burlón.

—Te lo dije, se van temprano, lo mejor es que todos nos vayamos a casa.

— ¿Crees que lo puedan atrapar?— pregunta Marceline.

—No, ese en concreto es uno de los que más cosas trae no solo comida sino también plantas medicinales y se las vende al farmacéutico— dice Haymitch

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama?— pregunto

—Si no estoy mal, su nombre es Tom Everdeen— me dice Haymitch— ¿A qué se debe la curiosidad?

—Quería saber si está en nuestra clase, nada más. Bueno ahora sí que debo regresar… hasta mañana Marceline. Haymitch.

El camino de regreso a mi casa es bastante rápido, al llegar entro por la parte trasera para cambiarme primero de ropa, hasta ahora mis padres se han empeñado en que Myriam y yo aprendamos todo lo necesario para poder manejar el negocio familiar en el futuro, es por eso que después de clase siempre estamos ayudando en la confección de la ropa que se vende en el distrito, lo más lógico sería que si mi familia fabrica la ropa, también deberíamos venderla pero según las leyes, la comercialización de ropa es una actividad independiente. Cuando entro a la sastrería ya Myriam está ayudando a mamá en el corte de las telas para los uniformes del colegio que nos mandaron a confeccionar, ya que este año estaba se tenía previsto cambiarlos, por lo general para organizarnos en el trabajo cada uno de nosotros tiene una función delimitada, mamá se encarga del corte y el manejo de la máquina de coser, papá se encarga del inventario de las materias primas y del manejo de la fileteadora, Noah por ahora solo lo mandan a mover las telas que necesitamos y organizar las cosas, por últimos mi hermana y yo nos encargamos de realizar los bordados, hasta el momento no manejamos las maquinas pero estamos aprendiendo, al igual que el manejo de las finanzas.

—Llegas tarde ¿Dónde estabas?— me pregunta mi padre enojado— el distrito está en toque de queda, no vuelvas a irte a otra parte después de la escuela ¿me has entendido?

—Si papá, lo siento estaba con Marceline.

En la sala se hizo un silencio tenso, todos nos dispusimos a realizar nuestras funciones sin mirarnos entre nosotros, mi papá está enojado sin razón y más cuando mencione el nombre de mi amiga, no es un secreto para ninguno que no le gusta que me acerque a ella por provenir de la veta, pero como no tiene ninguna razón de suficiente peso para alejarla tolera que hable con ella en la escuela.

— Joseph vino aquí, nos dijo que te vio irte para la veta con muchacho de allá—me dice mamá, de reojo puedo ver la mirada de mi padre—. Hija nosotros no tenemos ningún proble…

—Me vas a explicar en este momento que carajos hacías tú en la veta Mary Elizabeth— me dice papá entre dientes, a lo lejos veo a mis hermanos, ellos saben que cuando papá dice nuestros nombres completos es porque en serio está enojado, lo cual no es muy común—. Estoy esperando que hables.

—Fui a la pradera con Marceline y Haymitch, son mis amigos pasamos por la veta porque es el camino que hay tomar para llegar ahí, además no entiendo porque te enojas papá, ¿desde cuándo no puedo entrar a la veta?

—No me hables con ese tono señorita, no me molesta el hecho de que estés en la pradera sino que tengas algún tipo de relación con los muchachos de allá— me responde papá.

—Hablas como si yo tuviera algún tipo de relación con Haymitch y no es así, solo es alguien con quien trate hoy en la escuela, ¿a qué viene esto?

—Hija no tenemos problemas en que tengas amigos en la veta pero de ahí a que tengas un novio de allá—dice mamá—, y menos por las razones incorrectas.

—Haymitch no es mi novio, no me interesa de ninguna forma tú y yo hablamos ayer mamá es ridículo.

—Por eso nenita, no quiero que te equivoques—dice mama de vuelta.

—No importa, quiero concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo ya aclare quién es Haymitch, no entiendo que pudo decir Joseph para que ustedes entendieran que tengo novio.

— Joseph no dijo nada creímos que ese chico de la veta era algo tuyo— dice papá

—Pues no lo es, es un posible amigo, alguien con quien estoy empezando a tratar nada más—respondo alejándome a un rincón de la sastrería donde Myriam se sienta para acompañarme.

Aclarado la situación, mis padres están más relajados conmigo, pero yo ahora estoy enojada pensando en lo que dijo Joseph, son varias las cosas que no entiendo, para empezar que rayos vino a buscar a mi casa si en la salida de la escuela ni siquiera permitió que me acercara a él y porque le dijo con quién me fui haciendo que mi padre mal entendieran las cosas, que le importa a él si tengo novio si no siente lo mismo que yo, en este momento quisiera ir a la panadería Mellark solamente para darle un buen golpe a la cabeza.

—Deja los pensamientos homicidas a un lado Mary—me dice Myriam interrumpiendo la línea de mis pensamientos.

—No tengo pensamiento homicidas ¿De que estas hablando?— le digo a mi hermana disimulando una sonrisa

—Esa excusa a los demás conmigo tendrás que esforzarte—responde— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada solo estoy enojada con Joseph que vino a hacer acá, mira el problema que me armo.

—Él no dijo nada malo pero ya sabes cómo es papá, no le parece que alguna de nosotras salga en plan romántico con un chico de la veta.

—No es mi caso, estoy enamorada de Joseph tú lo sabes, y no te atrevas a decir que no, pero aun así estoy enojada con y te juro que si no fuera por este estúpido toque de queda ahora mismo lo iría a golpear—respondo enojada.

—No deberías, el no hizo nada malo solo vino acá a buscarte quería hablar contigo y cuando le dijimos que tu no estabas respondió que seguro aun estabas en la veta con el chico con el que te fuiste y Marceline, él la mencionó. Deberías hablar con él.

—No quiero hacerlo por ahora, no hasta que se me pase la rabia, hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle—respondo dando por terminada la conversación.

Cuando se acaba la jornada de trabajo de hoy subo a la habitación para hacer mis tareas, pero no me puedo concentrar, sigo enfadada y frustrada por cómo cambio mi vida en dos días, escucho a mamá que me llama para cenar a lo que bajo inmediatamente, la cena transcurre en un ambiente tenso y nadie hace el esfuerzo por remediarlo, solo se escucha el sonido de los cubiertos chocando entre sí, papá aún está enojado conmigo pero en estos momentos no me interesa, me es difícil dejar de darle vueltas a la visita de Joseph a mi casa, para que quería hablar conmigo ahora, la respuesta en mi cabeza fue instantánea, no quería hablar conmigo con su novia presente que otra razón podía ser, saber esto dolía demasiado, es como si algo entre nosotros se hubiera desgarrado y no hubiera manera de ser reparado, nuestra amistad pendía de un hilo y no quería eso, perderle significaría romper el único lazo que nos unía y dado que eso para mí no es una posibilidad, la otra opción es arreglar las cosas, mi mejor amiga dice que debo dejar pasar algunos días pero cuantos son suficientes, sé que mañana es imposible que hablemos en la escuela porque se repetirá lo de hoy pero ya encontraré la manera, amo a Joseph y quiero arreglar las cosas con él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente me retiro a mi cuarto donde más relajado logro terminar las tareas y preparar las cosas para el día de mañana, Myriam entra dos horas después que yo, prefiere hacer sus deberes en la sala de estar, viene arrastrando la mochila sin importarle, lo cual es bastante raro porque ella es algo así como una fanática de la limpieza y por nada del mundo traería de esa manera su bolso sin importarle lo más mínimo, eso solo pasa cuando está preocupada por lo que sin tantos preámbulos trato de averiguar qué es lo que le pasa.

— ¿Que te tiene tan preocupada hermanita?—le pregunto tanteando el terreno, hay raras ocasiones en las cuáles no le gusta compartir sus preocupaciones.

—Escuche accidentalmente una conversación que estaban teniendo mamá y papá en la cocina—me responde distraída—parece que estamos teniendo problemas de dinero

—No puede ser posible si estamos teniendo varios encargos, no solo de la tienda de ropa sino de los pedidos que hemos recibido los últimos meses—le respondo despreocupada, seguro que entendió mal.

—Claro que si, según lo que escuche los precios de las telas subieron así como los costos de transporte—me dice—. Parece que no vamos a tener lo suficiente para comer y comprar los insumos que necesitamos, no solo telas sino también hilo ya lo que tenemos no es suficiente y me pareció que dijeron que eso no llegaría a fin de mes y tampoco tienen para comprar de emergencia y tengamos para comer a la vez.

—No puede ser para tanto, seguro que tendrán alguna solución—respondo.

—Tal vez si pero no me quede a escuchar, se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí e inmediatamente me mandaron a subir.

—de estar tan mal ¿que podríamos hacer para remediarlo Myriam? Esto se sale de nuestras manos, lo mejor es dejar que ellos lo resuelvan, no es la primera vez que pasamos por crisis, nadie en el distrito está exento de pasar por una—le digo tratando de infundirnos ánimo. Mi comentario parece animarla un poco y ya más calmada se acuesta a dormir, por mi parte yo no puedo pegar un ojo, si mi hermana tiene razón se viene tiempos difíciles para el negocio pero no me preocupa porque siempre los hemos superado, juntos, como familia. Después de un rato logro dormirme y en mis sueños aparece la misma persona que se ha metido en mi cabeza desde hace un par de años y no tiene intención de salir, en este mundo de fantasía él corresponde a mis sentimientos, no existe Amelia entre nosotros solo somos él y yo profundamente enamorados.

 **Hola a todos los que leen esta historia.**

 **Espero que les guste**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Estas últimas semanas han sido las peores que he pasado en mucho tiempo, la situación económica de mi familia no parece mejorar, ayer hicimos el inventario para saber la cantidad de insumos con los que contamos y notamos que la cantidad de tela no es suficiente para trabajar. El distrito se encuentra en una especie de tensión, los agentes de la paz merodean constantemente por la escuela, es una situación bastante extraña porque este es uno de los pocos lugares por lo que ellos no transitan y el que ahora estén cambiando su rutina es motivo de preocupación por lo menos para mí. Mi mejor amiga se arriesga cada vez que puede a comprar al quemador y me angustia que algún los agentes se den cuenta donde está funcionando este intento de mercado negro y le pueda pasar algo. Joseph, por otra parte es un asunto sin concluir, han pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que yo le confesé mis sentimientos y aún no he podido hablar con el sobre lo que ha pasado después, es como si un muro invisible se hubiese erguido entre nosotros y nos está separando, esto me asusta no quiero perderlo, la sola idea es insoportable su amistad es muy valiosa para mí.

— ¿Será que ya puedes regresar a la tierra con los demás mortales?—dice Haymitch, lleva como media hora hablando con Marceline sobre no sé qué tema, sinceramente es extraño que me quiera incluir en la conversación y así se lo hago saber.

— ¿Y tu desde cuando te interesas en que yo participe de tus conversaciones con Marceline? Está claro que tú no tienes ningún interés en que contarme absolutamente nada de lo que tengas que decir, así que ahora no finjas lo contrario Haymitch—le respondo irritada.

—La única manera por la que te hablé fue porque Marceline aquí presente lleva rato tratando de que le prestes atención, por nada más—responde Haymitch igualmente irritado.

—Pues no te hubieses tomado la molestia, mejor los dejo para que puedan hablar a gusto—les digo levantándome. No me he alejado demasiado de la mesa cuando siento que alguien está sujetando suavemente mi brazo, al voltearme me doy cuenta que esa persona es Marceline.

— ¿Qué paso en la mesa Mary? Tú jamás te habías comportado así—me dice Marceline.

—Lo siento amiga pero no me siento bien, en estos momentos soy la peor compañía—le respondo.

— ¿Aún no hablas con Joseph? Es eso lo que te tiene de mal humor

—Ese asunto planeo resolverlo hoy, pero no es solo por eso sino que en mi casa no estamos pasando por un buen momento económico, todo esto me sobrepasa, además Haymitch me saca de mis casillas y lo último que deseo en estos momentos es soportarlo—le digo a Marceline.

—Todas los habitantes en el distrito 12 han pasado al menos una vez por un mal momento económico pero no debes dejar que esas cosas logren dominar tus emociones, de lo contrario siempre te sentirás de esta manera amiga, debes encargarte de las cosas que estén en tu capacidad de resolver—me responde Marceline calmadamente, es en momentos como este en los cuales puedo ver el grado de madurez de mi mejor amiga y lo mucho que valoro su amistad—. Debes dejar que tus padres sean los que se encarguen de los problemas que pueda tener la sastrería y tú encárgate de hablar con Joseph, tal vez ahora es un buen momento…

—Marceline, Joseph esta dos cursos por encima de nosotros, no bajamos a la misma hora ¿recuerdas?—le interrumpo.

—Eso es cierto, pero antes de que nosotras regresemos nuevamente a clases dile que necesitan encontrarse después de clases sin excusas y ya está—me dice de vuelta.

Tiene razón, no había pensado en esa posibilidad antes, esta conversación pendiente con Joseph me está desgastando, así que lo primordial es tratar de acercarme a él, Marceline me hace un gesto para que regrese a la mesa con ella y aunque no estoy muy convencida la acompaño, Haymitch sigue sentado en la misma posición dispuesto a continuar hablando con mi mejor amiga haciéndome a un lado, pero en lugar de eso me mira fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido por lo que parecen horas, desesperada fijo la vista en mi plato para ver si así me deja en paz, después de un rato aún sigo sintiendo su mirada.

—Será que puedes dejar de mirarme, me tienes desesperada—le digo un pelín a la defensiva

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por la actitud que he estado tomando contigo todo este tiempo, no tengo ninguna excusa, Marceline es tu amiga y yo intencionalmente te hago a un lado—me dice Haymitch, sus disculpan me pillan completamente desprevenida, estas semanas siempre he pensado que estábamos destinados a tolerar la presencia del otro solo por Marceline, y en momentos como ese llegaba a arrepentirme de buscar un acercamiento entre él y mi mejor amiga—. Mary, te estaba diciendo si comenzamos desde cero, tratar de ser amigos si me entiendes chica comerciante.

Por un momento esa última palabra me enojo pero al ver su gesto divertido me di cuenta que me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Está bien acepto tus disculpas y si empecemos desde cero chico de la veta—le digo sonriendo—. Entonces de que estaban hablando.

Cuando suena el timbre el ambiente en la mesa ya era bastante distendido, Haymitch puede llegar a ser divertido a su manera, caminamos los tres juntos y me llama la atención el hecho de que vienen tomados de la mano, les iba decir algo cuando veo a lo lejos a Joseph que solo tiene tiempo de acercarse a Amelia para darle un beso, ese gesto me molesta y me hiere a partes iguales porque antes cuando el salía a comer se acercaba a mí, pero parece que tengo que desacostumbrarme, sin importarme nada me acerco a él corriendo, solo quiero decirle algo antes de entrar a clases.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Joseph, después de la escuela no me importa que el distrito este en toque de queda iré a la panadería si es necesario—le digo rápidamente.

—Yo también quiero hablar contigo Mary—me dice serio—, sobre lo que ha estado pasando aunque no lo creas esta situación me duele.

—A mí también, ¿Entonces nos encontramos al salir de la escuela como antes?

—Sí, hablare con Amelia para que no me espere—me dice, trato de ignorar la punzada de dolor que siento en el pecho pero no puedo, después de tres semanas en las que hemos estado alejados aun me duele como si fuera el primer día, Joseph parece darse cuenta de mi tristeza, así que antes de que diga algo me adelanto

—Bueno entonces nos vemos a la salida—le digo y antes de que responda algo me voy corriendo a mi salón de clases, me siento en mi lugar de siempre y solo queda esperar.

La hora de salida se acerca y el profesor de Historia parece no estar dispuestos a dejarnos ir a casa, nos tiene sumido en una actividad en clase que consiste en realizar un ensayo de mínimo cuatro hojas en el cual hablemos de la fundación del distrito doce, como si supiéramos gran cosa de cómo era la vida desde antes de los días oscuros más que lo que no dicen, sinceramente jamás he creído que fuese cierta tanta belleza que le vamos a hacer, es por eso que estoy aquí sentada con un tres hojas de trabajo ya escrita y sin la más remota idea de cómo terminar esta tontería e ir a ver a Joseph, Marceline por su parte ya casi está terminando. Después de 20 minutos después de acabar la clase por fin acabo el bendito trabajo, lo entrego y corro a la salida Joseph está sentado en una de las bancas esperándome, sonrío al llegar a su lado y él se levanta, sin decirnos nada caminamos en dirección a la panadería Mellark, entramos por la puerta trasera y caminamos en dirección a su cuarto ambos sabemos que sus padres no les molestara.

— ¿Qué te pasa conmigo Joseph?—le digo apenas cierra la puerta—. ¿Acaso ya no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo?— intento que mi tono de voz sea tranquilo pero al final se me quiebra la voz.

—Jamás he pensado en dejar de ser tu amigo pero las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros Mary, no puedo fingir que podemos tratarnos de la misma manera después de tu confesión simplemente no puedo—me dice Joseph triste.

—Entonces para ti resultó más fácil hacerme a un lado por tu novia dime acaso ¿ella ahora está ocupando mi lugar Joseph?—le digo enojada, se supone que había dejado pasar un tiempo para que mis emociones no me hicieran decir algo de lo que me arrepienta pero parece que no fue suficiente, la sola idea que él me haya desplazado por Amelia me duele mucho.

—No he dicho eso Mary, no malinterpretes mis palabras, sólo digo que me es difícil volver a nuestra amistad después de lo que me dijiste no quiero hacerte daño y soy consciente de que te duele está situación.

—Tú puedes ponerle remedio Joseph—le digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos—. Tú y yo podemos intentarlo, sólo dame la oportunidad.

Me acerco a él en un intento de besarlo pero me toma por los hombros y me aparta suavemente- Mary debes entender que yo tengo novia y la quiero- me dice- yo soy tu mejor amigo, siempre estaré ahí para ti pero no de la manera que tú quieres.

— ¿Estas disfrutando hiriéndome?— le digo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo estoy enamorada de ti.

—No disfruto hiriéndote Mary, me parte el alma verte así pero no te voy a mentir, eso te haría más daño y no me lo perdonaría tu eres importante para mí y no quiero perderte pero debes olvidar lo que sientes por mí y volverme a querer como tu amigo, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

—No creo que sea capaz—digo empezando a sollozar- no puedo hacerlo Joseph, debí tener el valor de decirte lo que sentía desde mucho antes.

—No habría cambiado nada, porque no te quiero de esa manera, te quiero como a una hermana—me dice, y ya no puedo más comienzo a llorar, siento que Joseph me abraza fuertemente y me doy cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba, así que me aferro a él sin dejar de llorar.

—No te alejes de mi Joseph, no quiero perderte—le digo entre lágrimas.

—El hecho de que tenga novia no significa que tenga que alejarme de ti, Amelia sabe perfectamente quien eres tú en mi vida y que no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti a menos que tú quieras.

— ¡NO!—grito—no te quiero lejos de mí, por favor Joseph no me apartes.

—No lo hare hermosa, eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro—me sonríe tiernamente.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de lo que hemos hecho en este tiempo, cuando le hablo de Haymitch parece desconcertado porque somos amigos, pasamos un momento tan divertido que olvido completamente que tengo que ir a la sastrería pero no me importa, en estos momentos arreglar mi amistad con Joseph es lo más importante para mí, la madre de Joseph entra en su cuarto con la cena, me fijo que también me subió un plato, la sensación de que las cosas están volviendo a su curso me reconforta, sus padres me tienen afecto, me lo han dicho, me encantaría saber que piensan de la relación de su hijo y Amelia. Después de cenar Joseph me ayuda a hacer mis deberes a la par que él hace los suyos, el tiempo se ha ido volando, me hacía tanta falta que no quiero irme, el problema es que ya se hizo tarde y si soy lo suficientemente cuidadosa podré llegar a mi casa sin toparme con agentes de la paz.

El toque de queda comenzó hace bastante rato, se supone que ya estaría en mi casa desde hace varias horas, Joseph empecinado en acompañarme hasta mi casa, no quiero que se exponga por mí, soy más delgada que él y puedo pasar desapercibida pero no hubo manera de convencerlo, así que ahora está a mi lado, no nos decimos una sola palabra pero estamos muy cómodos juntos, es casi como si no hubiéramos estado distanciados todo este tiempo, estando a dos cuadras de mi casa vemos a lo lejos que varias personas, parecen estar persiguiendo a alguien pero no logramos ver bien, el miedo me paraliza, por suerte Joseph me toma del brazo para buscar algún escondite hasta que perdamos de vista a los agentes de la paz pero nuestros planes fracasan cuando escuchamos un disparo, no me di cuenta del momento en que empecé a gritar, nos notaron, Joseph comienza a correr conmigo a cuestas rumbo a la panadería, trato de disuadirlo para que lleguemos a mi casa que está más cerca pero los pasos se escuchan más cerca de nosotros, así que corremos lo más rápido que podemos esperando llegar antes de que nos alcancen.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Seguimos corriendo sin mirar atrás, ya divisamos la casa de Joseph pero aún está muy lejos de nosotros, se sienten cada vez más cerca los pasos de los agentes de la paz sobre nosotros, estoy agitada, siento un fuerte ardor en el pecho y las piernas pesadas, Joseph me tiene agarrada de la muñeca tan fuerte que al día siguiente tendré moretones, está decidido a no dejarme atrás. Por fin llegamos, intentamos entrar por la panadería pero sus padres ya habían cerrado con llave, golpeamos la puerta frenéticamente esperando que nos escuchen y abran lo más pronto posible pero al parecer no nos escuchan, la desesperación se apodera de nosotros, no hay manera de que nos escuchen pero tenemos que encontrar una alternativa, me niego a ser capturada por los agentes de la paz.

— Joseph, nos van a atrapar, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tengo miedo— le digo, trato de que mi voz suene lo más serena posible pero al final se me quiebra la voz.

— Trata de calmarte Mary, en ese estado lo único que vas a conseguir es que nos escuchen y ahí si estamos fritos— me dice golpeando la puerta, después de un rato se desespera—. Esto es inútil Mary, tratemos de entrar por la puerta trasera y en caso de que mis padres no abran puedo derribarla sin levantar sospechas.

Joseph toma nuevamente mi muñeca maltratada, siento como si me estuvieran cortando la piel, el dolor es insoportable, trato de zafarme de su agarre pero solo consigo que me apriete más fuerte, la puerta trasera de la panadería, como era de esperar está cerrada, por fortuna no tiene llave, tal vez sus padres la dejaron abierta para cuando regresara, entramos rápidamente en el interior tratando de no hacer ruido, dejamos las luces apagadas para no llamar la atención.

Camino descalza rumbo a la entrada principal, a través de las cortinas puedo ver que los agentes de la paz alcanzaron a llegar a la panadería, al parecer nos perdieron la pista, de lo contrario habrían tumbado la puerta y sacarnos a rastras rumbo a la cárcel, poco a poco logro calmarme y es cuando siento el dolor de la muñeca con mayor intensidad, como si aún Joseph me estuviera sujetando, la piel esta enrojecida e hinchada.

— Tengo un ungüento para bajar la inflamación— me dice Joseph apenado—. Siento mucho haberte hecho nadie, no medí mi fuerza, de verdad Mary no quise hacerte daño discúlpame.

— Joseph, no te estoy culpando, sé que nunca me harías daño intencionalmente— le digo mientras acaricio su rostro—, así que no te preocupes y dame ese ungüento del que me hablaste, no quiero que me queden marcas.

— Ven conmigo, lo tengo guardado en mi cuarto, me lo regalo Amelia hace unos días— me responde con una sonrisa al mencionar su nombre. Por mucho que me duela aceptarlo, Joseph está enamorado de ella, y si quiero que sigamos siendo amigos tengo que tolerarla.

— Esta bien, no quiero tener moretones mañana, no sabría explicarle a mis padres que me paso— le respondo, tratando de desviar la conversación, lo último que me apetece es que me hable de lo mucho que la quiere, ya bastante tengo con observarlos en la escuela.

El ungüento que me aplica en la muñeca logra aliviar el dolor, además del cuidado con el que Joseph está aplicándolo, hace que solo sienta una leve molestia en comparación con la calidez que me provoca este contacto. Mi corazón no deja de latir desaforado, me es imposible dejar de mirarle, siempre me han gustado sus ojos, al ser comerciante como yo, sus ojos son de color azul claro, pero lo que marca la diferencia en él, es la forma en la que me mira, como si fuera la persona más importante sobre la faz de la tierra, transmite una gran dulzura, eso es lo que más me gusta, además de su sonrisa, antes siempre solía hacerlo solo para mí pero ahora con la presencia de Amelia en nuestras vidas, ha estado serio y distante hasta ahora.

— Tierra llamando a Mary— me dice agitando la mano a la altura de mis ojos—. Por Dios mujer, a veces me gustaría saber en que estás pensando.

— No es nada importante…bueno si, me preocupa que le voy a decir a mis padres sobre lo que paso esta noche Joseph, no quiero asustarlos— le respondo mordiéndome las uñas—. ¿Crees que atraparon a quien sea que estaban persiguiendo?

— Es lo más probable Mary. No hablemos de eso, lo mejor será que intentemos dormir, no creo que a tus padres les moleste que te hayas quedado a dormir— dice acomodando su cama.

De su armario toma unas sábanas y una almohada— ¿A dónde vas? Tú y yo hemos dormido juntos antes, ¿por qué quieres irte?

— Eso era antes, Mary la situación entre tu yo cambio drásticamente cuando dijiste estar enamorada de mí, y aunque a partir de hoy estamos tratando de volver a nuestra amistad, las cosas han cambiado y no veo demasiado apropiado el que compartamos cama— dice suavemente, tratando de no herirme, pero falla estrepitosamente.

— Y eso lo decidiste ¿cuándo?—le respondo enojada—. Acaso piensas que voy a aprovecharme de ti mientras duermes, puedes estar tranquilo amiguito tu virtud está a salvo conmigo.

— El sarcasmo no te va Mary, lo digo pensando en ti, puede ser mal visto que compartamos cama, pueden llegar a pensar mal— dice Joseph tranquilo, lo cual sirve para enfurecerme más.

— Cuando dices que pueden ser mal visto te refieres a todo el distrito o solamente a tu noviecita— le digo—. ¿Le molesta que seas mi amigo? Porque si es así, dímelo de una vez para saber a qué atenerme con ella…

— No lo digo por nadie en particular, tu y yo compartimos cama cuando éramos niños, pero las cosas están cambiando, estamos creciendo y no hay manera de que se crea que tú y yo "solo dormimos"— dice con retintín la última palabra—. Además, mi noviecita como tu tan amablemente le dices, confía plenamente en mi así que no tienes que atenerte a nada porque ella sabe perfectamente que somos amigos desde la infancia.

— Pues es muy raro que digas eso cuando a principios de año hubo una tormenta de nieve y no tuviste ningún problema en dormir conmigo, y hasta donde recuerdo tenia los mismo trece años, así que no me vengas con esa excusa barata solo di que no quieres y ya está— le dije con los ojos húmedos—, se supone que vine aquí para arreglar las cosas Joseph, no me gusta pelear contigo, antes nunca lo hacíamos.

Se acerca lentamente y toma mi rostro entre su manos— Antes no habías dicho que estabas enamorada de mí, es que no lo entiendes Mary, intento poner distancia entre los dos, no quiero que salgas lastimada de todo esto y te hagas ideas equivocadas.

— ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti Joseph?— le pregunto nerviosa, no podría soportar la idea de que me quiera lejos de él.

— No quiero que estés lejos de mi Mary, así que no vuelvas a preguntar—dice juntando su frente con la mía—. Te quiero mucho, no de la misma forma en la que tú lo haces, pero te quiero, solo pienso que lo mejor es poner un poco de distancia entre los dos.

— Yo no quiero poner distancia, ya entendí que no me quieres como yo a ti pero no pongas distancia entre nosotros Joseph, no me apartes, por favor— le digo de vuelta, el no deja de acariciar mi rostro con los pulgares, es una caricia tan suave y tierna que me aferro a ella—. Lo mejor es que nos acostemos a dormir, ya han sido demasiadas emociones en un día. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana Mary— dice dándome un suave beso en la mejilla—, descansa hermosa.

Toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación, mientras tanto yo me quito el uniforme, me acuesto en su cama y duerme rápidamente sintiendo el su olor impregnado en las sabanas.

Me despierto cuando aún es de madrugada, mi muñeca está mucho mejor al punto de que no se me hizo un moretón, lo cual me alivia porque no sabría que decirles a mis padres sobre eso, me visto rápidamente y me regreso a casa antes de que los señores Mellark se despierten, salgo de la panadería y corro hasta mi casa. Mis padres me abren la puerta, papá está enojado conmigo por haberme desaparecido todo el día, pero se calma en cuanto le explico que me distraje hablando con Joseph y no regresé porque ya era muy tarde y el toque de queda había empezado.

— No vuelvas a hacernos esto Mary, casi no pudimos dormir de la preocupación— dice mamá abrazándome.

— Lo prometo mami— le respondo—, y para compensar mi comportamiento quiero ayudarlos a preparar el desayuno para todos, o mejor yo lo hago sola.

Mis padres se miran entre si apenados, este gesto se me hace raro, esperaba que me siguieran regañado o que me impusieran más trabajo en la sastrería, no que se miraran así— ¿Pasa algo?— les pregunto sin rodeos.

— Mary no hay nada para desayunar más que un vaso de leche hija, tu padre y yo no les hemos querido decir nada pero económicamente no estamos bien, los precios de los insumos subieron y con los gastos que tuvimos apenas nos quedó para comprar alimentos por eso tenemos que racionar lo que compramos.

— ¿Hasta cuándo mama?

— Hasta que nos den el resto del pago por los uniformes o alguno de los encargos que tenemos— dice esta vez papá, trato de decir algo más pero me detiene—. Por favor no hagas más preguntas, tu hermana ya sabe lo mismo que tú, de mas esta decir que quiero Noah al margen de todo esto, ahora vete a dormir un rato que aún es temprano.

Las semanas siguientes, la situación en mi casa empeora de a poco, pese a que tenemos los insumos necesarios para seguir con el trabajo en la sastrería, no tenemos la suficiente cantidad de alimento para mantenernos, y eso se empieza a notar en lo rápido que mis hermanos y yo nos fatigamos, de no ser por la comida que nos dan en la escuela, estaríamos mucho peor, la idea de comprar comida en el quemador se hace tan tentadora en estos momentos, pero no me atrevo siquiera a sugerirlo, burlar el toque de queda con Joseph es lo único ilegal y arriesgado que he hecho en mi vida, al final nunca supimos a quién estaban persiguiendo los agentes de la paz pero cada vez que me cruzo con alguno, evito mirarlos a los ojos, me da miedo que nos hayan reconocido y solo estén esperando el momento en que nos relajemos para apresarnos. Por otra parte, la escuela me parece aburrida, no logro concentrarme lo suficiente, en un intento por recobrar la camaradería le conté a Joseph lo que está pasando en mi casa y ahora todos los días me espera en la entrada con panes de mantequilla, mis favoritos, siempre lleva de más para mis hermanos, siempre que me los entrega está solo, pero hoy es la excepción a la regla y viene acompañado de su novia.

— Hola Mary, toma tu entrega especial— me dice sonriendo, se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla— ¿Cómo amaneciste hermosa?

Cada vez que me dice así logra arrancarme una sonrisa— Amanecí durmiendo plácidamente ¿y tú?— frunce el ceño cuando le digo, con ese gesto termino riéndome y tomo la bolsa con los panes—. Estoy bien, solo era una pequeña broma, gracias por los panes, deberías dejar que algunas veces te pague Joseph, el que hagas esto es perdida para el negocio de tu familia.

— Si alguna vez se te ocurre pagar me enojare contigo, esto lo hago porque quiero y tú lo necesitas, además mi familia no va a quebrar por unos cuantos panes, así que deja de decir tonterías ¿he sido lo suficientemente claro Mary Sanders?

— Sí claro, hoy comiste alacrán de desayuno, que irascible— le digo sonriendo—. Simplemente me hace sentir mal que tengas que hacer esto, eso es todo.

— Pues quítate esas ideas de la cabeza, para que están los amigos sino es para ayudarse, o ¿es que acaso tú has olvidado lo que has hecho por mí?— me dice cruzando los brazos haciendo que la camisa del colegio se tense a la altura de sus hombros, enmarcando la forma de sus músculos, no puedo quitar la vista de encima de sus fuertes brazos, es la primera vez que me fijo en esas cosas, hace que mi respiración comience a acelerarse al igual que los latidos de mi corazón.

— Buenos días Mary— me saluda Amelia con timidez haciendo que aparte la vista de Joseph y la fije en ella.

— Buenos días, se nos está haciendo tarde para entrar, gracias por los panes Joseph— le respondo sin saber que más decir, esto es muy extraño.

Caminamos juntos hasta nuestros salones de clase, al momento de separarnos Joseph, besa en los labios a Amelia provocando una punzada de dolor en mi pecho, después de eso se acerca a mí y me abraza, sin decir más continua su camino. Me dispongo a entrar cuando siento que Amelia toma mi mano impidiendo que siga mi camino.

— Espera un momento Mary, quiero decirte algo— me dice en voz baja, mira a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie nos escuche—. Mira se lo que pasa entre tú y Joseph, ese rumor corrió por toda la escuela, con esto no trato de que hayan diferencias entre nosotras sino todo lo contrario, se lo importante que eres para él, y es por eso que quiero que tú y yo tratemos de llevarnos bien, sin problemas.

Sus palabras me pillan desprevenida, lo último que ha cruzado por mi mente es hacerme amiga de ella, porque lo haría, es la novia del chico del que estoy enamorada, no me interesa su amistad.

— Sé que esta situación es extraña, por no decir incomoda, pero no tengo malas intenciones al acercarme a ti, sé que estas enamorada de Joseph y…

— Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia así que te agradecería que no toques el tema— le digo a la defensiva.

— Discúlpame— dice bajando la mirada ruborizada—. Ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, pero piensa en lo que te dije, no te estoy pidiendo ahora que seamos las mejores amigas, solo que tengamos un trato cordial, por Joseph.

— Está bien, creo que a Joseph le gustaría que tú y yo no lleváramos bien— le digo desesperada por acabar esta conversación—. Con esto, no pretendo ni por un segundo ser tu amiga, sería demasiado hipócrita de mi parte, solo accedo a un acuerdo de no agresión, nada más.

Tenía la intención de decir algo más, pero el profesor de historia llego en ese momento y nos mandó a entrar al salón, nuestros "queridísimos" compañeros de clase nos miran como si nos hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y son incapaces de disimular los cuchicheos que se están formando en torno a nuestra conversación, como si fuera la gran cosa.

— ¿De qué hablaban Amelia Frank y tú?— me susurra Marceline, al otro lado del salón Haymitch está mirando fijamente—. Si mal no recuerdo no soportabas tenerla cerca.

—Ella se me acerco para pedirme que tengamos un trato cordial— le respondo con desinterés— acepté, pero solo por Joseph, además le aclaré que no me interesa ser su amiga.

—Le dijiste así, ¿que no te interesa ser su amiga?— me pregunta una asombrada Marceline—. Dios, amiga si alguien me dijera eso, créeme que ni siquiera tendría un trato cordial con ella, fuiste algo grosera.

— Le dije que no _pretendía_ ser su amiga, solo eso—le respondo—, y no quiero hablar más del tema.

Hoy la clase de historia fue acerca de la ascensión del presidente Snow al poder, no entiendo para que damos esta clase si no es mucho lo que dicen, solo que Coriolanus Snow era muy joven cuando fue "elegido" presidente, de mente brillante, el presidente subió rápidamente de cargo en la política, tanto que, a los treinta años, ya era la mano derecha del anterior presidente, el mismo que dirigió Panem desde antes de los días oscuros y el cual, apoyo la idea de los juegos del hambre, como castigo a la rebeldía de los distritos. En las clases, jamás se explica la muerte del antiguo presidente, tampoco la elección de Snow por encima de personas que estaban más capacitadas para llevar el mando, tampoco explican cómo es que después de casi trece años se ha mantenido en el poder, pero al fin de cuentas no me interesa, nada de esto hace que nuestra situación mejore.

Las personas somos incapaces de describir situaciones o sentimientos que nunca hemos sentido en nuestra propia piel, eso es lo que me pasa ahora, mi mejor amiga Marceline y Haymitch son personas que luchan a diario con el hambre, son de la veta al fin y al cabo, en esa parte del distrito el hambre ataca con más fuerza, los comerciantes, por otra parte, tenemos segura por lo menos una comida al día, eso nos hace más confiados, nos hace sentir superiores a la veta porque no tenemos que pedir teselas, ¿Por qué lo haríamos? Tenemos comida en nuestras despensas, no es mucha, pero por lo menos alcanza para no morir de hambre.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mary? Otra vez estas en otro mundo—dice Marceline pasando repetidamente su mano por mi cara—. Amiga me preocupas, llevas días distraída, apenas prestas atención en las clases, te ves incluso pálida.

— No es nada, de verdad— le respondo, por la cara que hacen ella y Haymitch sé que no me creen nada—. Me siento cansada, no he dormido bien los últimos días, eso es todo.

—Al parecer tampoco comiste bien, dinos Mary cuando fue la última vez que comiste algo—dice Haymitch.

—Comí ayer, como todo el mundo...

—Yo no comí ayer Mary, y sé que tú tampoco, es fácil reconocer el hambre en los demás, ahora di la verdad— dice Haymitch encogiendo los hombros.

—Hace dos días, es extraño nunca habíamos pasado por algo parecido, en casa jamás había faltado la comida— digo avergonzada.

— Todos en algún momento pasamos hambre Mary, pero no debes guardarte para ti lo que te pasa— dice Haymitch, tomándome la mano, a la que se une Marceline—. Somos tus amigos, estamos aquí para apoyarte.

Es la primera vez que Haymitch se dirige a mi como su amigo, sus palabras de apoyo me conmueven, en todo este tiempo pensé que Joseph era el único en quien apoyarme, a pesar de que Marceline es incondicional, ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones que tienen que ver con el hambre, no quería agregarle mis problemas también. El hecho de que me estén brindando su apoyo me hace llorar.

— ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?— pregunta Marceline.

— No lo sé— respondo después de un rato—. Mis padres tienen racionado la cantidad de comida que se compra y que se consume para que alcance, pero no es suficiente, así que a veces no vamos a la cama sin comer.

— Han pensado en ir al quemador— dice Haymitch, frunzo el ceño ante su propuesta—. No me mires así, es lo mejor la comida es más barata.

— No voy a arriesgarme a ir allá, qué pasa si un agente de la paz llega a verme— gruño—, discúlpame pero no me voy a arriesgar a que me maten, ni a nadie de mi familia, tienes idea del miedo que me da que Marceline vaya.

— Si a mí me dan a escoger...una bala es más rápida— dice Marceline—. Es preferible eso a morir de hambre, o pedir teselas.

— Tal vez tengas razón pero no puedo hacerlo, mis padres no lo permitirían, con respecto a las tese...

No alcanzo a terminar la palabra porque se suenan las sirenas, eso solo significa una cosa, hubo un accidente en las minas, tal vez un derrumbe. Los estudiantes que se encuentran en el comedor salen corriendo rumbo a la salida, en especial los chicos de la veta, sus padres, hermanos, amigos pueden estar muertos en este momento. Haymitch, Marceline y yo nos unimos a los demás, pero rápidamente nos detenemos porque en la entrada hay una cuadrilla de agentes de la paz apuntando sus armas contra nosotros.

— TODO EL ESTUDIANTADO DEBE ACOMPAÑARNOS A LA PLAZA, AQUEL QUE SE RESISTA SE LE DISPARARÁ— grita uno de los agentes, que según tengo entendido se apellida Cray.

El camino a la plaza lo hacemos en silencio, nadie se atreve ni siquiera a emitir el más pequeño de los ruidos, por miedo a los agentes. Al llegar, noto que no solo los estudiantes fuimos sacados, podría jurar que todo el distrito está aquí reunido, como si estuviéramos en la cosecha. Del edificio de justicia varios agentes están sacando a rastras a una familia completa, el señor tiene la cara ensangrentada e hinchada, lo que me sorprende es que también hay dos niños que no pasan de los ocho años, todos están siendo amarrados en unos postes en la mitad de la plaza que hasta ahora veo. Me cuesta entender que pudieron hacer para que sean tratados de tan mala manera.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El grupo de agentes de paz rodean al hombre que está amarrado en la mitad de la plaza, sus familiares están a su lado de la misma manera, ¿Qué es lo que pretenden matarlos a todos? Es posible que no les importe la vida de los niños, tan crueles pueden llegar a ser de quitarle la vida a una persona que sólo busca el sustento para su familia, ¿tan poco valemos nosotros para ellos?

—Estas personas que están frente a ustedes son unos traidores—dice el jefe Oram con autoridad —, han mordido la mano que les da de comer cruzando la alambrada y por eso están siendo juzgados.

Siento el odio crecer en mi interior, hay que ser muy descarado para pararse frente a un distrito hambriento, juzgar a uno de sus habitantes por buscar comida y luego tener la desfachatez de acusarlos que han mordido la mano que nos da de comer. Esto es una burla, aquí es común morirse de hambre, ¿Dónde rayos está la mano que nos alimenta cuando eso pasa? ¿Dónde está cuando los niños en edad elegible van a pedir teselas porque no tienen que comer?

—El gobierno de Panem tiene tolerancia cero con los traidores, es por esto que este hombre y su esposa han sido condenados a muerte por un pelotón de fusilamiento —dice con una sonrisa cruel—. Sus hijos recibirán veinte azotes cada uno y enviados al orfanato del distrito.

El miedo se esparce por cada rincón de mi cuerpo como si fuera una corriente helada, nunca en mi corta vida he visto morir a nadie, ni siquiera de hambre, ahora sin que me pueda escapar estoy a punto de presenciar cómo asesinan a dos padres en presencia de sus pequeños hijos, a mi derecha se encuentra Joseph que tiene fuertemente abrazada a Amelia, en circunstancias normales este gesto me dolería pero hoy, con todo esto que está pasando, no es importante. Siento desde mi izquierda que alguien está tirando de mi brazo, es Haymitch, del otro lado tiene fuertemente abrazada a Marceline, que ya está hecha un mar de lágrimas, me dejo llevar a los brazos de Haymitch pero no intento en ningún momento enterrar mi rostro en su pecho, y no es porque no pueda sino por el hecho de que esconderme de la realidad, no hará que desaparezca.

Uno grupo de agentes de la paz se paran frente a ellos fuertemente armados y apuntando las armas en su dirección, el jefe Oram se pasea entre ellos con gesto altivo y comienza a dar la orden.

— Preparen— gritaba el agente en jefe—. Apunten. Fuego.

Los disparos irrumpieron en el tenso silencio que se produjo en la plaza, los cuerpos inertes caen al suelo teniendo como fondo el llanto de los hijos que dejan atrás, dos huérfanos más que alimentar, niños por los cuales pedir teselas hasta que ellos entren en las urnas. Sin retirar los cuerpos, los agentes proceden a voltear a los niños y quitarles sus camisas, en sus cuerpos se refleja que a tan corta edad ya han pasado hambre, sus costillas sobresaliendo lo delatan.

Uno de los agentes levanta el látigo rápidamente, el sonido producido por el impacto hace eco en la plaza seguido por el grito de dolor del niño, puedo ver indignación en el rostro de todos, no es la primera vez que alguien es sometido a este castigo pero nunca un niño. El agente de paz continúa golpeándolo hasta que dispensa la cantidad de azotes, quitan los amarres de las manos y es recibido por la señora Coppel, un segundo agente se encarga de golpear al segundo niño, el sonido de cada golpe en la piel del pequeño es casi como si me doliera, las lágrimas resbalan por mi rostro y yo no hago ningún intento de borrarlas, cada vez que él grita por un nuevo impacto el nudo en mi garganta se cierra más, es tan injusto que alguien tan pequeño sea sometido a este trato tan cruel, es tan injusto que sea juzgado por tener hambre y tomar de lo que su padre buscaba.

La señora Coppel se lleva a ambos niños adoloridos rumbo al orfanato, no sin antes hablar con los Frank, tienen que ser alzados en brazos por dos hombres porque se negaban a separarse de los que hace unas horas eran sus padres. El resto del distrito, lentamente va dispersándose, nadie habla, ni se miran entre sí, que se puede decir en un momento como este.

Marceline sigue aferrada a Haymitch, ahora que no hay casi nadie da rienda suelta al llanto, yo por mi parte estoy estática en mi lugar, como si mi cuerpo hubiese perdido la fuerza necesaria para moverse, los agentes de la paz están retirando los cuerpos como si fueran animales, mientras tanto, nosotros sólo somos unos mudos espectadores de esta injusticia. Me siento helada, como si todo el calor de mi cuerpo hubiese sido absorbido, estoy temblando sin parar, Joseph se da cuenta de mi estado y me abraza fuerte, la calidez que emana de él logra remitir un poco mi temblores.

—Tienes que calmarte un poco Mary, no debes permitir que esto que pasó hoy afecte en tu vida, no se puede vivir con miedo y menos en estos tiempos, de lo contrario este nos consume— susurra en mi oído —, tu eres una chica fuerte no te derrumbes ahora.

—Fue horrible Joseph, qué crees que hubiera pasado si nos atrapan esa vez, ¿Crees que hubiéramos corrido con la misma suerte?— le digo llorando.

—No pienses en eso, ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que pasó y no nos agarraron— dice apretando más a su cuerpo—. Piensa mejor en que tu cumpleaños es en cuatro días.

—No sé si eso es mejor, la cosecha es dos días después ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Y eso qué? Dos días antes lo pasarás tan bien que olvidarás todo lo malo, me encargaré de eso—dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—No debes dejar que esto te afecte Mary, de lo contrario no podrás vivir en paz— me dice Amelia tomando mi mano, aún sigue siendo extraño para mi hablar con ella como si nada—. Es difícil al principio pero luego te acostumbras.

—Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo por tu trabajo pero a mí me cuesta mucho —le digo aún abrazada a Joseph—. Quiero irme

Nadie regresa a sus actividades normales, los negocios están cerrados, al igual que las minas, lo que ha pasado hoy nos ha golpeado a todos, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el sonido del látigo sobre la espalda de los niños, los disparos, el horror. Siento las lágrimas resbalando por mi cara, así que corro hasta mi cuarto antes de que se desate el llanto, de mi mente no sale la cara de dolor de los niños cuando mataron a sus padres, ¿en qué clase de mundo retorcido estas cosas pueden pasar? es inhumano, tal parece que para esos cerdos que se suponen nos protegen, no dejarnos morir de hambre es un delito, si no tenemos para comprar los alimentos que nos mandan de otros distritos, la solución es sentarnos a esperar para morirnos de hambre, para ellos es fácil porque el gobierno les provee lo necesario pero para los demás la realidad es otra y, tal parece que esta va a ser nuestra nueva normalidad, escasez y terror.

Antes de que el distrito fuese obligado a presenciar lo que pasó hoy, Marceline y Haymitch que comprara la comida en el quemador, pero en vista de los acontecimientos esa idea es bastante arriesgada, no quiero exponer mi vida, ni la de nadie.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— me pregunta Myriam, en sus manos sostiene dos platos de comida—. Papá me dio permiso para comer en el cuarto, está en shock por lo de hoy. Todos en realidad.

—No puedo sentirme mejor, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a los niños siendo azotados— le digo llorando—. Sólo espero que esto no se vuelta común.

— Toma trata de comer algo— dice dándome el plato—. Mamá y papá se veían más preocupados que de costumbre.

— Debe ser por la sastrería, eso es todo.

— No lo creo, yo pienso que es por la falta de comida, ayer a escondidas ví la despensa y no hay casi nada— dice preocupada—. Pensé que aún había más alimentos teniendo en cuenta que aquí no hemos comido nada.

— Y lo peor de todo es que aún faltan semanas para recibir la paga por los uniformes, con eso mejoraría la situación— digo antes de tomar el primer bocado

— Va a ser una larga espera— dice Myriam con voz queda.

— Pues yo no voy a esperar nada— digo en voz baja, buscando que mi hermana no me escuche

— ¿A qué te refieres? — dice Myriam

— Nada importante, termina de comer— trato de desviar el tema, pero con Myriam eso es imposible.

— Mary, no me cambies la conversación, ¿qué rayos estás pensando hacer?— me gruñe—. Y ni se te ocurra decir que nada

Perfecto, lo último que quería en estos momento era que mi hermana descubriera lo que pienso hacer.

— Estoy esperando una explicación hermanita — dice.

— Mis amigos me sugirieron esta tarde que compráramos comida en el quemador— le digo, Myriam abre los ojos tanto que parece que se le van salir, hace el intento de protestar pero se lo impido—. Pero en vista de los que pasó hoy, yo no me aparezco por ese lugar ni por equivocación.

—Entonces que es lo que tienes en mente— me interrumpe enojada—, porque si tú vas al quemador yo se lo digo a mamá y papa. No pie so encubrirte en esto.

— Ya no pienso ir al quemador, ni siquiera iba a hacerlo, sólo fue algo que Haymitch y Marceline me sugirieron

— Entonces ¿cuál es tu gran idea? — me dice cada vez más enojada. Trato de ocultar la diversión que me causa pero fallo—. No se te ocurra reírte, porque ya veremos después quien se ríe mejor cuando hablé con mamá y papá y le diga de tu excursión al quemador.

— Dije que no voy a ir al quemador— le repito, sé que no le va a gustar lo que le voy a decir—. En realidad, voy a ir al edificio de Justicia.

— ¿Qué vas a buscar al edificio de Justicia?— dice sin entender al principio, pero cuando lo hace su rostro se vuelve pálido —. Estás loca, no vas a pedir teselas Mary, papá no lo permitirá...

— No le voy a decir a papá. Como dijiste no lo permitirá, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a que tengamos dinero — le digo calmada.

— No estoy de acuerdo, mira que arriesgar la vida de esa manera...

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?— la interrumpo —. Nuestra vida está en riesgo desde que cumplimos doce.

— Y ahora quieres aumentar las posibilidades de salir seleccionada, creo que es la idea más estúpida que has tenido, deberías ganarte un premio por ello— dice, tiene los puños tan apretados que los nudillos ya se han vuelto blancos.

— A mí no me hables así, y puedes enojarte todo lo que se te dé la gana pero no voy a cambiar de opinión— le digo tratando de que entre en razón—. Myriam, no tenemos que comer, lo que me den por inscribir mi nombre más veces durará un par de semanas si sabemos racionarlo

— ¿No te da miedo ser cosechada?

— No, hay chicas con el triple de inscripciones que yo, confío en que no saldré seleccionada— digo calmada.

— Oh por favor Mary, confiar de esa manera es como ponerte una pistola en la sien y girarla con solo una bala, en algún momento se disparará— me dice exasperada—. Sólo una inscripción basta, entiéndelo.

— Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de decisión, iré ese día en la mañana y tú te vas a quedar calladita.

— Claro que no, yo voy contigo— me dice

— ¿para qué? Si se puede saber Myriam.

— Yo también voy a pedir teselas— dice insegura.

— Y a qué se debe este cambio de parecer— entrecierro los ojos —. Hace un momento me dijiste estúpida.

— Estamos juntas en esto, no voy a permitir que te arriesgues sola.

— Si estás buscando una manera de distraerme para decirle a mamá y papá, no te lo perdonaré nunca.

—No es eso, sólo que en estos momentos pedir teselas es preferible a ir al quemador— dice en voz baja como si temiera de que nos escuchen—, así que voy contigo, ahora, ¿cuantas raciones pedimos cada una? Yo creo que lo mejor es dividirnos.

— Pues yo voy a pedir por todos— Myriam trata de interrumpirle pero no la dejo— somos una familia impar, no hay manera de dividirnos a partes iguales las raciones.

— Tienes razón — dice después de un rato—. Nos vamos al edificio de Justicia al amanecer, así seremos las primeras, saldremos de ese lugar con ocho inscripciones.

—Aún estas a tiempo de no hacerlo...

— No, ya dije que estaría contigo, ahora dame ese plato y nos vamos a dormir— me dice, no fui consciente del momento en el que me comí todo.

— Si jefa, aquí tiene— le digo pasándole el plato.

Noah entra corriendo al cuarto como siempre, en el fondo de que lo hace para que Myriam se enoje, pero hoy nadie dice nada, lo último que queremos es que nuestro hermano menor haya escuchado algo porque él si le dirá a mamá y papá.

— Noah ¿cuantas veces te he si no que no corras en el cuarto?— dice Myriam de brazos cruzados.

— Lo siento manita, mamá y papá me mandaron a acostar—. Myriam, Mary ustedes saben que les pasa mamá y papá?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas Noah? — le digo.

— Porque están preocupados, les pregunté y no me quieren decir nada— dice enojado—. Me tratan como si fuera un niño chiquito que no entiende nada, por eso les pregunto a ustedes.

Myriam y yo nos quedamos viendo las caras, no se que explicación darle, nuestros padres no quieren involucrarlo porque dicen que es aún pequeño y no quieren arruinar su infancia, pero aquí se deja de ser niño en el momento en el que tú nombre entra por primera vez en la urna. Es por eso que decido hablarle con la verdad.

— Noah, estamos pasando por un mal momento economico, el presupuesto que se tenía para la compra de las telas no alcanzo porque los precios subieron, tambien los costos de transporte— ke digo pausada, esperando que el entienda—. Como es imposible para nosotros quedarnos sin telas, en estos momentos, papá y mamá decidieron comprar lo que necesitábamos con los nuevos precios. El problema fue que no sobró lo suficiente para comer, y los alimentos que tenemos están racionados, eso es todo.

— No me estas ocultando nada mas ¿cierto?— pregunta.

— No enano, no te estoy ocultando nada más— le digo besando su mejilla, como respuesta Noah me da un abrazo fuerte.

— Gracias Mary sabía que tu no me ocultarías nada— su cara está escondida en mi vientre—. Te quiero mucho.

— Y nosotras te queremos a ti enano— le dice Myriam—. Ahora tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a papá que Mary te dijo algo.

— Lo prometo Myriam— los tres nos fundimos en un abrazo largo, y después decidimos que sólo por esta noche dormiremos juntos, así que quitamos los colchones de las camas y los tiramos al suelo. Dormimos abrazados, protegiéndonos de lo que sea que nos espere en nuestros sueños después de los que fuimos obligados a presenciar en la plaza.

.

.

.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número catorce, en años anteriores mis padres nos dejaban a Myriam y a mi dormir hasta tarde, o por lo menos hasta que Noah se nos tira encima gritando que el desayuno esta listo, después entre risas arreglamos la casa, poseídos por el entusiasmo desmedido de mi hermana por hacer la limpieza. En la noche, la familia Mellark nos acompañaría con una tarta de fresas, nuestra favorita, ademas de la visita de Marceline.

Este año las cosas no serán asi, Myriam y yo estamos despiertas desde las tres de la mañana, tratando de hacer el menor ruido nos arreglamos y cuando son las seis, salimos por la puerta trasera rumbo al edificio de justicia. Al llegar, nos damos cuenta que no somos las únicas que están en la puerta pero si las que llaman la atención, es normal, los hijos de comerciantes muy rara vez piden teselas, el hecho de que nosotras estemos aquí nos hace blanco de todas las miradas de los chicos de la veta. Las puertas se abren y nos dirigen a la oficina de intercambios.

— Buenas tardes chicos— nos dice la encargada—. Como todos los años, pasarán a la oficina en el orden en el que les estoy dando en la ficha, dado que este año hay un par de gemelas ustedes entraran juntas— nos dice a Myriam y a mí.

No sé si es casualidad o el destino, pero somos las primeras en pasar, siempre creí que para pedir teselas solo tenías que entrar, firmar y llevarte lo que pides. El proceso consiste en: primero rellenar un formulario con tus datos personales, número de inscripciones que tienes hasta tu anterior cumpleaños, y si el número de raciones son para cada miembro de tu familia, en caso de ser así, debes rellenar cuantos integrantes la conforman y, por ultimo firmas, le pasas la información a la funcionaria y firmas para irte con tus teselas mientras ellos agregan el número de papeletas correspondientes.

— Antes de terminar, ustedes van llevar teselas individuales ¿cierto?— pregunta la funcionaria sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara.

— Si— respondemos al unísono.

— Bueno, en ese caso firmen cada una y les daré sus raciones— firmamos, y ella nos entrega una caja con la cantidad de cereales y aceite que pedimos—. Eso es todo chicas, feliz cumpleaños.

¡Menuda broma cruel!

En las afueras, ya con lo que necesitábamos a la mano, mi hermana y yo caminamos lo mas rápido posible en dirección a la casa, aprovechando que no hay mucha gente en los alrededores.

— ¿Mary?— el sonido de esa voz me congela en mi sitio, de todas las personas que no quería encontrarme a las afueras del edificio de justicia, Joseph era la principal, esta desconcertado—. Dime que lo que llevas en esa caja no son cereales y aceite.

— Si lo es, lo siento pero hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer— dice Myriam en mi lugar.

— ¿Que haces levantado a esta hora?— le pregunto antes de que pueda responderle algo a mi hermana.

— Hoy llegó un cargamento de harina del 9, vengo a recogerlo.

— Ah... nosotras ya nos vamos, nos vemos después.

Antes de que pueda moverme de mi sitio Joseph me da un abrazo, acerca sus labios lentamente a mi oído y me dice—: Ojalá esto no tenga consecuencias, me moriría si algo te pasa— me da un beso y se va sin mirar atrás, dejándome con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo deprisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Cuando me despierto tengo las dos piernas entumecidas, trato de levantarme pero me doy cuenta de que Noah está prácticamente encima de mí, a mi lado esta Myriam encima de mi brazo izquierdo. Desde que comenzamos a dormir los tres juntos amanecemos de la misma forma, el problema es que hoy en serio me tienen atrapada, tratar de moverlo me es difícil, así que con mi brazo libre le doy un pellizco a Noah para levantarlo, no surte efecto pero por lo menos logré que se moviera, en cuanto a Myriam solo tengo que quitarle la cabeza y soy libre. Lo más seguro es que mi hermanito haya tenido pesadillas porque hoy es su primera cosecha.

Con dificultad me levanto y en cuanto mi espacio está libre, Myriam y Noah se abrazan. Me baño y me visto como si ya fuese la hora, bajo las escaleras y voy rumbo a la cocina para ayudar a mamá en la preparación del desayuno. Desde que mi nombre entró en las urnas, el día antes de la cosecha pierdo el apetito y me levanto bastante temprano, mi madre está en la cocina con el desayuno preparado cuando llego.

—Buenos días mami— la saludo.

—Buenos días Mary— me responde sin voltearse a verme—. Siéntate, el desayuno está listo. No dice nada más, está distante conmigo desde hace dos días. Cuando llegamos del edificio de justicia, lo primero que pensamos fue que nuestros padres nos iban a regañar o que se enojarían. Pero no esperaba que papá se pusiera a llorar diciendo que era incapaz de proveer a su familia si sus dos hijas habían arriesgado la vida para que tuviéramos que comer, terminamos llorando todos.

— ¿Tus hermanos aún están dormidos?— pregunta mamá.

—Sí, me despertaron Noah esta encima de mí y Myriam en mi brazo— le digo sonriendo—. ¿mi papá aún no se levanta?

—No está en la casa, fue a entregar un encargo al amanecer— dice—. Con lo que le paguen tendremos lo suficiente para comprar comida y ustedes no volverán a pedir teselas.

Comemos las dos en silencio, al terminar lavo los platos y salgo en dirección al orfanato. Desde que Marceline y yo somos amigas, pasamos la mañana de la cosecha juntas en la pradera, este año también se nos unirá Haymitch. Nos sentamos los tres en el mismo árbol de sauce, no hablamos solo nos quedamos los tres juntos. El día avanza rápidamente y cuando nos damos cuenta ya es hora de que ellos se arreglen para la cosecha.

De regreso en casa, mis hermanos ya se levantaron y Noah ya está en la sala vestido y arreglado mordiéndose las uñas, está nervioso, aunque no debería estarlo solo tiene una inscripción, las probabilidades de que salga elegido son demasiado bajas, Myriam tiene puesto un vestido igual al mío pero de color verde, siempre nos ha gustado vestir de esa manera. Mamá prepara un estofado de carne con papas, el cual comeremos después de la cosecha, por ahora solo nos tomamos un jugo de fresa y sándwich, a pesar de que la comida es ligera siento como si tuviera piedras en el estómago.

A la una en punto salimos tomados de la mano rumbo a la plaza. En silencio nos armamos en filas según nuestra edad, nos fichan y somos conducidos a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas, a lo lejos veo a Marceline y ralentizo mi paso para poder quedar juntas. En todo momento, miro en todas las direcciones con la esperanza de ver a Joseph pero es imposible dado que él es mayor que yo debe estar al frente. Los familiares están en fila cogidos de la mano fuera del perímetro. Poco a poco la plaza se va llenando, hasta que llega a su tope los últimos en llegar están situados en los callejones, verán la ceremonia de la cosecha por las grandes pantallas que son instaladas por el capitolio en esta época.

En el escenario provisional que se encuentra a las afueras del edificio de justicia están ubicadas tres sillas de madera, dos de ellas pertenecen a el alcalde Sinclair e Isidora Pavel, la acompañante del distrito 12, es una mujer regordeta vestida con un horrible traje color rosa chillón y una peluca del mismo color, es una tortura escucharla hablar, su horrible tono agudo es capaz de provocarle pesadillas a cualquiera, en estos momentos está en una conversación muy animada con el alcalde mientras esperan al tercer integrante.

Cuando el reloj marca las dos de la tarde, hora de apertura, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer la misma historia de todos los años: la fundación de Panem de las cenizas de un país llamado Norteamérica enumerando la lista de desastres naturales que azotaron la tierra hasta que nació nuestro país conformado por el capitolio y trece distritos, habla de la "armonía" en la cual se vivía hasta que llegaron los días oscuros, y la consecuente derrota de doce distritos y la destrucción del último. Como recordatorio de que los días oscuros no deben repetirse se ideo el tratado de la traición, que nos dio nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz, así como la creación de los juegos del hambre.

—Es hora de dar las gracias y arrepentirse— termina el alcalde. El siguiente paso es enumerar el número de vencedores de anteriores ediciones, eso es lo más triste. En cuarenta y ocho años solamente ha ganado una sola persona, Eleazar Henley, un hombre alto y barrigón, que entra con una botella pequeña en la mano, no luce del todo borracho pero no sería una novedad que lo estuviera. El alcalde procede a hacer pasar a Isidora Pavel para dar inicio a la cosecha.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos todos a una nueva y emocionante edición de los juegos del hambre— comienza a parlotear sin cesar sobre el honor que supone para ella estar aquí, su voz me suena lejana—. Como siempre las damas primero.

Se dirige a la urna de las chicas, revuelve las papeletas y saca la primera, en ese momento estoy aterrorizada, siento como si el corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho. En un acto de, como Isidora lo menciona, dar suspenso a la elección, se toma su tiempo hasta que el silencio es tan generalizado que se podría oír el sonido de un alfiler cayendo.

—Samantha Welles— la multitud se abre camino para que la chica salga, tiene aproximadamente unos quince años, es una chica de la veta, cabello negro que le llega a los hombros, piel aceitunada, ojos grises. En los descansos del colegio le vi que tiene una cicatriz en la palma de la mano derecha.

La chica camina con pasó decidido y toma su lugar en el podio. Trata de parecer una mujer con gesto altivo pero, a través de las cámaras se logra ver que está llorando.

—Ahora es el turno de los hombres—dice Isidora con emoción. Trato de hacer una plegaria silenciosa para que ninguno de mis amigos salga elegido—. Noah Sanders.

Un grito desgarrador rompe el silencio de la plaza, es mi madre, no tengo que voltearme a comprobarlo. No escucho nada más, los sollozos de Myriam son cada vez más lejanos, el suelo se hace inestable bajo mis pies, estoy viendo borroso y todo se hace más grande que yo hasta que se vuelve negro.

—Mary Sanders se ha desmayado— dice uno de mis compañeros de clase.

La busco con la mirada y veo que un agente de la paz se la está llevando a sus padres, los cuáles están abrazados y llorando, Myriam aún en las filas está tirada en el piso llorando siendo consolada por Marceline. Noah está en su lugar al lado de Isidora, quien está pidiendo voluntarios, por un momento estoy tentado a ofrecerme pero sé que no puedo, soy hijo único.

La cosecha se ha acabado y las familias son llevadas por agentes de la paz para darle el último adiós a sus hijos.

—Llévala a casa Joseph, trata de que recupere la conciencia, nosotros vamos a despedirnos de Noah— dice el señor Sanders abatido, me entrega las llaves de su casa y tomo en brazos a Mary-. Trata de que no se altere cuando despierte.

Asiento y me voy camino a la sastrería Sanders- Joseph, mi amor espérame, déjame ayudarte con ella- me dice Amelia sosteniendo un frasco.

— ¿Qué tienes en la mano?— le pregunto.

—Jarabe para el sueño, lo va a necesitar ahora que despierte— me dice.

Caminamos en silencio, Mary aún no se recupera, esta situación tomó por sorpresa a todos. Desde hace dos días estoy enojado y preocupado por Mary, cuando salió del edificio de Justicia con esa maldita caja me dio miedo de que pudiera salir elegida, se que su familia no tenía lo suficiente para comprar alimentos, por eso le llevaba panes a ella y sus hermanos, no pensé que estuvieran tan mal, de lo contrario hubiese hablado con mis padres para ayudarlos.

Noah por otro lado estaba seguro, sólo tenía una inscripción, tanto que nadie se esperaba que fuera seleccionado en su primera cosecha. Llegamos a la casa de Mary, le pido a Amelia que abra la puerta, una vez dentro subo a su habitación. Los colchones están tirados, al parecer estaban durmiendo juntos, la depósito en su cama y corro a buscar alcohol.

—Déjame a mi Joseph— dice Amelia en voz baja—, después de todo me dedico a esto.

— ¿Qué necesitas?— le preguntó desesperado por hacer algo

—Alcohol y algodón, por ahora, y mira si en la cocina hay manzanilla para hacer una infusión, es para combinarla con el jarabe en caso de que entre en pánico.

Regresó con lo que me pidió mi novia y se lo paso, ella le pasa a Mary un poco de algodón empapado de alcohol por la nariz, lo cuál hace que poco a poco se despierte.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunta con la voz ronca.

—Estás en tu casa Mary, te desmayaste en plena cosecha— le digo acariciando su cabello.

—Tengo que despedirme de Noah— dice levantándose de golpe provocando que se maree.

—Acuéstate otra vez—le digo ayudándola a recostarse—. Mary, creo que ya no puedes ir a despedirte tus padres iban a entrar cuando te traje y de eso casi una hora, lo más seguro es que ya se hayan ido. Lo siento.

Levanta la cabeza de golpe, tiene los ojos llorosos —No Joseph, dime que mi hermanito no se fue sin que yo me despidiera—dice con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo siento hermosa, tus padres fueron a despedirlo, ellos me pidieron que te trajera.

— ¿Por qué tenía ser cosechado en su primera cosecha?—dice llorando—. ¿Por qué si fui yo la que pidió teselas? Yo fui la que arriesgo su vida, el debería estar a salvo en su casa no en un tren.

En ese momento Amelia que había permanecido callada se me acerca - Voy a preparar la infusión. Lo siento mucho Mary- está tratando de contenerse a ella todo el asunto de la cosecha le afecta. Desvío mi atención de Amelia y me centro de nuevo en Mary.

—Sabes que con una sola inscripción basta, trata de calmarte me parte el alma verte así.

—No quiero que me devuelvan a mi hermano en una caja—dice al borde de la histeria—. No quiero que se muera. Comienza a gritar y llorar diciendo las mismas palabras, trato de agarrarla pero no se deja, su llanto es desgarrador. Logró tomarla en brazos y abrazarla fuerte, lo cual hace que empiece a calmarse pero no deja de llorar.

Amelia entra en ese momento con una taza humeante, debe ser la infusión con el jarabe. Extiendo la mano para pasársela a Mary.

—Tomate esto hermosa, te hará sentir mejor.

Mary se toma la infusión sin dar mucho problema, y al cabo de un rato ya está profundamente dormida. Bajo las escaleras tomado de la mano de Amelia, en ese momento llegan los Sanders, todos tienen los ojos enrojecidos, sin decir mayor cosa me despido de ellos y cierran la puerta con llave tras de mí. En algún lugar de la veta, otra familia también habrá hecho lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio rumbo a la panadería, al llegar subimos a mi cuarto aún con la mirada de desaprobación de mi padre.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó hoy?— me pregunta Amelia con dulzura nada más entrar.

—Conozco a ese niño desde bebé- le digo acongojado-. Siempre estaba detrás de sus hermanas, en especial de Myriam, le gustaba hacerla enojar, aún le gusta.

» Es un niño muy activo, lleno de energía pero sobre todo muy inteligente y perceptivo. Un niño así, no puede perder su vida en esos sádicos juegos Amelia, sus padres se han esforzado para que ellos no pidieran teselas. Cuando Mary y Myriam lo hicieron fue un duro golpe para ellos, temían por sus hijas.  
» Como es que de tantas papeletas esa mujer tenía que sacar la de Noah Sanders.

Mi voz se quiebra y ya no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar, Amelia acaricia mi cabello de la misma manera que yo hice con Mary.

—Llora mi amor, saca todo lo que tienes dentro.

—Crees que hice mal en no presentarme como voluntario.

— ¡Claro que no!, y no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso, nadie te recriminará el no hacerlo. Además, ¿crees que los Sanders se sentirían mejor?— toma mi rostro entre sus manos—. No quiero siquiera pensar que habría pasado donde tú salieras elegido.

—Es que no quiero ver morir a Noah en televisión nacional, no quiero que regrese en una caja— no puedo dejar de lamentarme, quiero a Noah como si fuera mi propio hermano.

—Desahógate y luego, debes ser fuerte por Mary, ella ahora te necesita.

Aun cuando sabe los sentimientos que Mary siente hacia mí, Amelia me pide que este al lado de ella—Me siento tan afortunado de que me quieras Amy.

—No mi amor, yo soy la afortunada, eres el mejor hombre que puede haber. Te quiero mucho.

Acercó mis labios a los de ella y la beso suavemente con toda la ternura y todo el amor que siento por ella, seguimos el beso de la misma forma hasta que la necesidad de respirar nos obliga a separarnos.

—Yo también te quiero Amelia, gracias por animarme mi amor.

Nos quedamos juntos el resto de la tarde abrazados, no bajamos a ver el resumen de las cosechas pero no podemos evitar escucharlas, porque las pantallas que ponen en el distrito están a todo volumen como si nos restregaran en la cara que estamos a su merced y que tienen el poder de matar a los nuestros mientras nos obligan a celebrarlo.

Cuando ya se hace demasiado tarde, acompaño a Amelia a su casa, nos despedimos con un beso y me regreso. En el camino trato de ignorar el programa especial que emiten después de las cosechas en el que los presentadores opinan sobre cada tributo elegido.

Ceno con mis padres en silencio, sólo se oye el sonido de los cubiertos. Decido acostarme temprano pensando en lo que pasará en las siguientes semanas, una parte de mi quiere aferrarse a la posibilidad de que Noah pueda ganar pero es difícil, el tributo más joven en ganar tenía quince. Además, este distrito sólo ha ganado una vez.

Trato de conciliar el sueño pero este me es esquivo, han sido demasiadas emociones en un día y, en lo único que puedo pensar es que Mary necesita a su amigo y estaré ahí para ella pase lo que pase.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Esta semana ha pasado lentamente para mí, desde que Noah se fue rumbo al Capitolio no me he despegado del televisor, tanto así que para no dejar de ayudar a mis padres en la sastrería lo trasladamos al negocio. Por otra parte, Joseph se ha quedado conmigo para darme su apoyo cosa que me calienta el alma, lo mejor de todo es que no he tenido que verle con su novia y, por consiguiente, entablar una incómoda y fría conversación con ella. Mis padres han hablado con varios de sus amigos y comenzaron una colecta que será enviada a Noah una vez que empiecen los juegos.

—Mary te has quedado ida otra vez— dice Marceline a mi lado—. Haymitch y yo te trajimos a la pradera para que te distraigas un poco, pero apenas y has hablado.

—Lo siento chicos, en este momento no soy una buena compañía para nadie.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?—pregunta Haymitch—. Si nos dices cómo te sientes podremos ayudarte de alguna forma—

Esta muestra de lealtad me hace llorar por primera vez desde que el nombre de mi hermano salió en la cosecha. Las lágrimas resbalan sin control por mis mejillas y se me forma un nudo en la garganta— Gracias por estar aquí conmigo— mi voz se quiebra al final dando rienda suelta al llanto—. Yo no quiero que mi hermanito se muera, no quiero…

—Déjate ir mary, di lo que piensas—me susurra al oído Marceline—

— esto es horrible chicos. Me frustra saber que no puedo ayudar a Myriam, ha pasado una maldita semana desde que Noah se fue y ella no ha pronunciado palabra, juro que trato de que me diga cómo se siente pero solo se queda mirando a la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando ayuda en la sastrería parece que en lugar de una persona, estuviera trabajando una máquina. Mamá y papá ya no saben qué hacer para que vuelva en sí, están preocupados y si a eso se le suma la angustia por mi hermano, el resultado abrumador.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes con respecto a Noah?— pregunta Haymitch. Lo miro fijamente por un rato, de todas las preguntas que pudo hacer, esta es la única que no quiero responder así que en su lugar me pongo a jugar con la hierba que crece en la pradera—. Estoy esperando tu respuesta Mary.

— Me avergüenza responderte, me hace sentir mal—digo entre dientes.

—No estamos aquí para juzgarte, solo queremos que te desahogues—responde Marceline tomando la mano de Haymitch, el cual entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

— Es que…— tomo aire antes de continuar—, no sé cómo hacerme a la idea de que mi hermano va a morir. Todos estos días no me despego del televisor para tratar de ser optimista, tener fe de que Noah va a regresar con nosotros pero no puedo, lo único que pasa por mi cabeza en esos momentos es que ojalá su muerte sea rápida.

Mi voz se quiebra al final y le doy rienda suelta al llanto, pensar de esa manera me hace sentir miserable, es decir, ¿Qué clase de persona es incapaz de darle a su hermano el beneficio de la duda? Los demás tributos son más grandes que él pero aún puede luchar, solo que yo no puedo imaginarlo enfrentándose a un profesional y salir victorioso de ello. Siento que mis amigos me abrazan y me aferro a ellos.

—Muchas familias en el distrito que han pasado por lo mismo que la tuya, tienen pensamientos similares no te martirices— dice Haymitch—. Los he escuchado, es difícil tener confianza cuando en este distrito nuestros tributos mueren en los primeros días, no eres la única que piensa así.

—Eso no hace que me sienta mejor—digo abatida.

—No te digo esto para que te sientas mejor, nada de lo que te diga podrá hacerte sentir mejor; lo único que hago es mostrarte mi apoyo Mary, cuentas con Marceline y conmigo— sus manos toman mi cara, se va acercando lentamente y deposita un beso en mi frente—. No lo olvides.

—No lo olvido y gracias por escucharme—

—No tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo, para eso estamos los amigos—interviene Marceline que está apoyada en el hombro de Haymitch. No queriendo ser un mal tercio, me levanto rápidamente y despido de ambos.

El ambiente en mi casa es tenso, todos están reteniendo la respiración mientras vemos a Caesar Flickerman entrevistar a cada uno de los tributos de esta edición de los juegos del hambre. Noah será el último entrevistado de la noche, estoy realmente curiosa de lo que va a decir mi hermano ante todo Panem, nunca le ha dado miedo hablar en público, de hecho, en su clase era el que siempre participaba en los concursos de oratoria que había en el colegio. Las palabras que salgan de su boca serán su boleto para conseguir la mayor cantidad de patrocinadores posibles, dado que su puntaje fue bastante bajo, cosa que no sorprendió a ninguno.

— Por ultimo pero no menos importante, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Noah Sanders, Distrito 12—dice eufórico— veo aparecer a mi hermano vestido con un traje azul marino, su cabello rubio está peinado hacia atrás, se ve radiante. Noah se sienta junto a Caesar y saluda al público—. Y dime Noah ¿Qué se siente ser el más pequeño del grupo?

—No me molesta ser el más pequeño, en realidad creo que es una ventaja Caesar, ya sabes a los demás les costará alcanzarme— dice mi hermano orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo.

— Todos estamos seguros de eso, pero Noah cuéntanos acerca de tu familia—dice Caesar

— Mi familia está conformada por mis padres y dos hermanas mayores a las que quiero muchísimo y extraño—responde Noah—. No me pude despedir de una de ellas, se enfermó y no pudo entrar en el edificio de justicia.

— ¿Algo que le quieras decir?

—Que la quiero mucho y luchare hasta el final por ganar—Agrega lanzando un beso a la cámara—. Las adoro hermanitas

El tiempo se acaba y mi hermano vuelve a su lugar, suena el himno terminando la transmisión de hoy. Mi madre apaga el televisor, todos en la sala nos miramos las caras sin saber que decir; Noah está luchando por ganarse el favor del Capitolio y, si a eso se le suma la colecta que mis padres lograron reunir podría resultar en mi hermano volviendo a casa.

Sin despedirme subo las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, mañana los juegos del hambre comienzan, decir que tengo miedo es poco para el torrente de emociones que me atraviesan el cuerpo. Me hago un ovillo en mi cama y cierro los ojos forzándome a dormir, escucho cada vez más cerca los pasos de Myriam, abre la puerta y se sienta al borde de mi cama.

—Sé que estas despierta Mary— me incorporo de un salto, es la primera vez en días que habla—. Bueno, no me mires como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

—Desde que cosecharon a Noah tú no has pronunciado palabra, es obvio que me asombre el que decidas hacerlo ahora ¿no crees?—respondo.

— Lo sé, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y estaba triste— sus ojos se humedecen un poco—. Estoy aterrada Mary, la sola idea de que mi hermano pueda morir en la arena…

Deja la frase sin terminar, mientras se seca las lágrimas que alcanzaron a resbalar de sus ojos— Yo también he pensado todos los días lo mismo, tengo mucho miedo Myriam pero no hablemos de eso, mejor enfoquémonos en pensar lo mejor— digo para evitar que me pregunte si creo que Noah puede lograrlo.

— Tienes razón, aunque también debemos tratar que nuestros padres no se den cuenta de lo que sentimos, ya bastante tuvieron esta semana con mi actitud.

—Lo sé, quiero decir tienes razón— me recuesto nuevamente en la cama—. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Mañana será un día agitado, podemos confortarnos esta noche.

Myriam no lo duda ni un instante, se cambia de ropa en tiempo record y se acuesta a mi lado, abrazadas sin decirnos palabras logro conciliar el sueño.

Los tributos están saliendo de los tubos debajo de la tierra, la cámara graba por unos instantes a noah. Están vestidos con una camiseta azul oscuro, pantalón negro y botas del mismo color; la arena este año es pedregosa, con apenas vegetación, la cornucopia está situada entre dos grandes salientes rocosos y los suministros desperdigados por todo el terreno árido.

Suena el gong que da inicio a la competencia, la mayoría de los tributos se dirige a la cornucopia pero noah sale corriendo en dirección contraria, eso me alivia. La carnicería que hay en la cornucopia parece que no fuese a terminar, los profesionales este año son bastante letales disfrutan de acabar con la vida de los más débiles. Es curioso como tres distritos que también sufren el castigo del capitolio después de los días oscuros, acepten de buena gana participar en los juegos.

El baño de sangre acaba y comienzan a sonar los cañones. Diez en total. Caesar Flickerman aparece en un costado de la pantalla, hablando acerca de los tributos caídos, su distrito, edad y las posibilidades que tenían de ganar la competencia basados en sus puntajes y entrevista, parece ser que es lo único que le importa a la gente del capitolio. Después pasa a los tributos que se mantienen en competencia, a medida que lo hace aparece el mencionado, Noah está escondido entre los pocos árboles que hay en la arena, en sus piernas sostiene una pequeña mochila que logro sacar de la cornucopia, no es mucho lo que tiene en su interior, solo una cuerda, una honda y una botella de un litro llena.

De todo lo que encontró, lo que más le gusta es la honda, en la casa se hizo una y se ponía a cazar lagartijas; no es un gran arma de defensa pero, al ser el más pequeño puede esconderse fácilmente de los demás. Las horas pasan sin darnos cuenta, mamá prepara algo ligero para cenar mientras seguimos pegados al televisor. Después de un rato mis padres se van a acostar, en ese momento, el cielo en la arena se ilumina mostrando los rostros de los tributos caídos, en la pantalla vemos la forma en como murieron, aparto la vista por unos momentos porque no me apetece verlos de nuevo.

—Ya es hora de dormir Mary—dice Myriam levantándose del sofá—. Dudo que muestren a Noah, a menos que este en una pelea o algo así

Pienso por unos instantes en la posibilidad de discutirle, pero no tiene sentido; Myriam puede llegar a ser bastante insistente, así que sin decir palabra alguna camino rumbo a la habitación, me pongo la piyama y finjo dormir. Después de varias horas, Myriam está profundamente dormida y aprovecho esto para levantarme e ir a la sala, prendo el televisor en el que precisamente están enfocando a mi hermanito, está en un saliente rocoso su cara es de terror, al parecer hay varios tributos rondando el lugar, no se han dado cuenta de que está ahí. Al no tener éxito, el grupo de tributos que son nada menos que los profesionales se alejan rápidamente, Noah se levanta de su escondite pero al hacerlo mueve una roca de la cual sale una serpiente con franjas de colores rojos, amarillos y negros. Él hace un movimiento brusco tratando de alejarse pero la serpiente es más rápida y le muerde en la pierna, el rostro de Noah se contrae de dolor pero se zafa del animal y corre sin rumbo.

En la pantalla aparecen varios comentaristas diciendo que la especie que mordió a mi hermano es una serpiente coral, es bastante venenosa por lo que a mi hermano si no recibe el antídoto, le quedan unas doce horas de vida antes de que los efectos comiencen a aparecer. Asustada corro escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de mis padres.

—PAPÁ, MAMÁ A NOAH LO PICÓ UNA SERPIENTE VENENOSA!—grito al tiempo que golpeo la puerta. Mis padres abren la puerta visiblemente asustados

— ¿De qué estás hablando Mary? ¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunta mamá acomodándose la bata

—No podía dormir así que encendí el televisor, entonces vi que Noah estaba escondido en un saliente rocoso y cuando iba a escapar movió una piedra en donde estaba una serpiente—sollozo—. Si no recibe el antídoto, se va a morir, por favor díganme que lo de la colecta es suficiente.

—No lo sé Mary, las medicinas son caras desde el día uno, pero ya la envié, solo nos queda esperar que Eleazar lo ayude, no le queda de otra la chica murió en el baño de sangre—dice mamá agitada.

—Solo nos queda esperar—murmura Myriam, nadie se había percatado de su presencia, tiene medio cuerpo recostado en la puerta—. No nos queda de otra, vamos a ver la transmisión.

En la arena no ha pasado nada interesante, por tanto, Noah es el espectáculo inicial en estos momentos. Al parecer mi hermano no tiene patrocinadores y lo que mandamos nosotros no fue suficiente porque no ha recibido paracaídas. Los efectos del veneno están empezando a hacer efecto en él, ya que tenía dificultad para caminar. Además, trataba de tomar agua pero al llevar la botella a la boca se le escurría y tenía dificultad para respirar. Eleazar no mandaba ningún paracaídas, así que era momento de resignarse a que mi hermanito se nos estaba yendo sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada, los ojos empiezan a arder. Lágrimas no derramadas dificultad la visión. Sollozos ahogados inundan la sala. Recuerdos de días felices en los que estábamos a salvo de la cosecha, pasan como una película por mi mente.

Miro el reloj, han pasado casi diez horas desde que a Noah lo picó la serpiente y, sin embargo los efectos lo atacan rápidamente, los comentaristas dicen que se debe a su tamaño. Noah camina sin rumbo por un terreno empinado apenas sosteniendo la botella, su respiración es agitada y parece que no está viendo bien. Enfocan directamente su herida, la cual esta roja e hinchada y, por el gesto de mi hermano puedo decir que le duele. Después de varios minutos de caminata se recuesta en una roca, se le ve cansado cierra los ojos y se acomoda; de un momento a otro abre los ojos sobresaltado, su cuerpo comienza a sufrir espasmos y se le voltean los ojos.

—Esta convulsionando—solloza Myriam—. Se nos está yendo mamá.

Sus palabras caen como balde de agua fría para todos, ya no puedo seguir viendo el sufrimiento de mi hermano, en este momento solo quisiera que le pusieran fin a todo, que ya no agonice mas pero eso no pasara. Los habitantes del Capitolio deben estar dándose un festín con la agonía de Noah, no habrá ningún acto de bondad hacia él ayudándolo a morir.

Las convulsiones pasan, mi hermano parece estar dormido aun respira pero algo dentro de mi dice que no le queda mucho tiempo. De un momento a otro comienza a jadear logra levantar la mano y se la lleva al pecho, me muevo lentamente como alguna fuerza invisible me impidiera hacer cualquier cosa, mis ojos siguen fijos en la pantalla no me atrevo a ver a mis padres o hermanase que esta igual que yo.

El caño suena, llevo mis manos a los oídos porque no necesito que me confirmen lo que ya se, los sollozos en mi casa aumentan de intensidad, me permito ver a mi familia llorando, es demasiado para mí. Es así que de manera silenciosa Noah se va de este mundo, dejándonos a todos un horrible vacío.

En la estación de trenes están las familias de los tributos caídos y sus amigos. El ambiente en general es bastante deprimente, todos vestidos de negro preparados para darle el ultimo adiós a dos chicos que pudieron haber tenido una buena dentro de las limitaciones que se viven en el 12. Mi vista no se aparta de las vías del tren esperando a que lleguen, es injusto todo esto, nosotros les entregamos dos chicos ellos nos devuelven una caja y se supone que es un honor participar en los juegos del hambre.

El tren por fin llega, de su interior sale primero Eleazar Henley al ver su rostro quisiera abalanzarme sobre él y asestarle un golpe en la cabeza por no salvar a Noah pero me siento tan entumecida que no soy capaz de moverme de mi sitio, a su espalda están cuatro ayudantes transportando los cajones con el sello del Capitolio. Caminamos en silencio rumbo al cementerio, voy a paso lento dado que siento las piernas de gelatina, si no fuera por Joseph que está sosteniéndome fuertemente ya me habría caído.

El cementerio del distrito es un lugar vasto, que está bastante alejado tanto de la veta como de los comercios, en época de juegos siempre se cavan las fosas después de acabada la cosecha, a los tributos caídos los entierran en una zona especial, sería demasiado difícil acomodarlos donde la familia quisiera. Los cajones son acomodados en la maquina especial que los pondrá bajo tierra y es el momento de la despedida definitiva.

Mis padres y Myriam no han parado de llorar desde que la muerte de Noah fue anunciada, yo por otro lado me siento en una especie de trance, de mis ojos ya no brota una lagrima más la opresión que siento en el pecho amenaza con ahogarme, Joseph me tiene abrazada pero ni siquiera su tacto le devuelve algo de calor a mi cuerpo. No quiero estar aquí, quiero que el tiempo de vuelta y mi hermano este vivo de nuevo. Siento que una parte de mí se está yendo con él, y lo quiero de vuelta tan desesperadamente que no lo soporto.

—Mary están preguntando si quieres decir unas palabras de despedida a Noah—susurra Joseph a mi oído—

—Está bien—respondo escuetamente.

Me acerco al cajón, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de darme la vuelta de cara a los asistentes y empezar a hablar.

—Mis padres una vez nos contaron una historia que decía de la siguiente manera:

 _Hace muchos años, hubo una joven princesa llamada Odelia. Sus padres, que deseaban que algún día se convirtiera en una reina justa, la habían educado con dureza y disciplina. Juegos, risas, besos y caricias eran consideradas distracciones que podían desviarla de su noble destino._

 _Un fatal día, los reyes fallecieron y Odelia tomó posesión del reino. Asumió sus obligaciones con entereza sin derramar ni una lágrima, pues no había tiempo que perder. Siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres, trabajó duro para que aquellas tierras fueran prósperas y sus súbditos cumplieran a rajatabla leyes y normas. La joven reina suponía que eran felices._

 _Ella amaba la soledad. Y lo hacía hasta tal punto que, a veces, recelaba de su propia sombra. Cada anochecer, cumplidos todos sus deberes, se retiraba allá donde el silencio se hacía audible._

 _Movida por un extraño deseo, un día montó su caballo y se alejó del reino. Después de horas cabalgando por polvorientos caminos, llegó a un bello y frondoso bosque. De pronto olvidó todas sus obligaciones y sucumbió ante la tentación de descansar en aquel hermoso lugar._

 _Estaba sentada sobre una piedra blanca cuando de repente descubrió en ella un corazón esculpido con una inscripción dentro: «María Abad vivió cinco años, cinco meses, una semana y tres días». Se sobrecogió al darse cuenta de que esa piedra era una lápida._

 _Odelia era una mujer dura, pero sintió tristeza al pensar que una niña tan pequeña estaba enterrada en aquel lugar._

 _Miró a su alrededor y vio otras piedras similares. Todas ellas tenían esculpido un corazón con un texto grabado en su interior. «Alfonso Ruiz vivió seis años, nueve meses y dos semanas», leyó en otra de ellas._

 _Odelia se sintió conmocionada._

 _Aquel hermoso lugar no era más que un cementerio de niños. Todas las lápidas mostraban el nombre y la edad de algún difunto. Le impactó comprobar que el que más tiempo había vivido apenas sobrepasaba los diez años._

 _Embargada por un dolor terrible, se sentó y se puso a llorar por aquellos pobres niños cuyas vidas habían sido tan breves._

 _El cuidador del cementerio, que pasaba por ahí en aquel momento, la escuchó llorar y se acercó a ella. La observó en silencio un rato antes de preguntarle:_

— _¿Lloras por algún familiar?_

— _No, no —respondió secándose las lágrimas—. Lloro por estos niños muertos. ¿Qué le pasa a este reino? ¿Qué terrible maldición pesa sobre él que os obliga a construir un cementerio solo para niños?_

 _El anciano sonrió y dijo:_

— _No es una maldición. Se trata de una vieja costumbre._

— _¿Tenéis acaso por costumbre matar a los niños? —dijo incorporándose y desenvainando la espada._

— _¡Claro que no! Guarde la espada y le explicaré._

 _Odelia obedeció._

— _En este reino, cuando un joven cumple diecisiete años nuestro rey le regala una libreta como esta que tengo aquí —dijo sacando un cuadernito de su bolsillo._

 _Ella la tomó con curiosidad y abrió sus páginas._

— _Anotamos en ella cada instante en el que amamos de verdad. Solo cuentan los momentos en los que un amor puro invade nuestro corazón dormido. —El anciano hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Cada vez que uno disfruta intensamente de un momento así, abre la libreta y lo anota. A la izquierda, describe la situación: un primer beso, una declaración apasionada, el nacimiento de un hijo... Y a la derecha, cuánto duró esa sensación de amor intenso, esa experiencia en la que el corazón parecía a punto de salírsele a uno del pecho. Cuando alguien se muere abrimos su libreta, sumamos lo que ha amado y lo inscribimos sobre su tumba. En el bosque de los corazones dormidos solo cuenta ese tiempo, porque para nosotros es el único vivido._

 _Mientras cabalgaba de regreso a su reino, el corazón de Odelia se despidió del bebé que habitaba en su tumba._

»Me encantaba esa historia, y de ella aprendí que la vida no se mide en años sino de los momentos en los cuales has sido verdaderamente feliz al lado de los que amas —hago una pausa para tomar aire haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener a raya el llanto que amenaza con salir de mi interior—. Noah a pesar de que su vida acaba a escasos doce años vivió en realidad el doble de su edad, porque cada momento que pasamos al lado de el, fue amado intensa y desesperadamente, él fue feliz y nos hizo felices de vuelta a todos los que estábamos a su lado, y puede que en este instante estemos llorando el que haya sido arrancado de nuestras vidas, pero cada instantes de gozo que nos otorgó no nos puede ser arrancado porque tu querido hermano despertabas con tu alegría nuestros corazones dormidos.

»Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones Noah, te amamos con toda nuestra alma enano.

Llevo los tres primeros dedos de mi mano izquierda a mis labios y luego apunto en dirección a su tumba, los demás imitan mi gesto para después, los encargados empezar a girar la polea que depositara a mi hermano en las entrañas de este cementerio. Joseph me toma entre sus brazos es ahí donde doy rienda suelta a mi dolor, lloro y lloro sin parar hasta que la sensación de quemazón en mi pecho se hace insoportable.

El cuerpo de mi hermano ha sido cubierto de tierra, las personas comienzan a irse no sin antes darnos el pésame pero yo no me quiero mover de aquí, no puedo.

—Es hora de irnos Mary— me dice Joseph—. Ven conmigo hermosa

—No me quiero ir por favor—suplico en un vano intento de que acceda—. No quiero dejar a mi hermanito aquí.

Joseph me toma el rostro para que lo vea, está llorando el también quería a Noah—Aunque nos duela tenemos que irnos hermosa, es hora de irnos, ya no podemos hacer nada. Ahora solo nos queda seguir adelante

—No me quiero ir...—Antes de que pueda decir algo más me toma en brazos y sale conmigo del camposanto, por más que forcejee con el no logro zafarme de su agarre así que recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho y me dejo hacer, sé que una parte de mi sabe que tiene razón, tengo que seguir, el problema es que no sé cómo poder hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

— ¿Si te permito que le digas que acepto me dejas en paz?—le digo a Myriam exasperada.

Lleva una semana tratando de que tenga una cita con Chris, un compañero de clase del cual yo no tengo ningún tipo de interés, pero mi queridísima hermana está decidida a que salga con él hasta el punto de ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—Te lo juro—pone cara de cachorrito en medio de lluvia—. Mary no está mal de salgas con un chico que está interesado en ti y que además es guapo, por favor no aceptes por obligación sino porque te gusta.

—Pero a mí no me gusta y si acepto es porque llevas semanas molestándome con el mismo tema y sinceramente por mi salud mental prefiero decir que si a tener que soportar otro día mas alabando las bondades de alguien que simplemente no me gusta ni lo hará en un futuro— exploto.

—Entonces solo di que no y si se acabó—dice levantando paulatinamente el tono de voz.

— Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada y tú has hecho oídos sordos, así que déjate de tonterías Myriam— camino rumbo al armario buscando algo que ponerme, acababa de salir de la ducha cuando mi fastidiosa hermana me abordó—. Entiende que no quiero salir con nadie.

— ¿Por qué? Y antes de que respondas algo, no me vale la excusa de que es por Joseph por favor— dice mientras cierra los ojos como si la luz le molestara.

—No es una excusa, estoy enamorada de Joseph y hasta que no esté con él o lo olvide, me incomoda salir con alguien más por cuenta propia— digo encontrando por fin el vestido negro que quiero ponerme—. Además esta lo de Noah, siento como si estuviera olvidándome de él si me permito ser feliz.

Su expresión se suaviza y se acerca a mí—Hermanita, Noah está muerto y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo aunque queramos. Debes. Dejarlo. Ir—dice remarcando cada palabra.

— ¿Cómo?—le pregunto desolada—. Lo extraño tanto Myriam.

—Para empezar, es hora de quitarse el luto—. La miro anonadada, ella los primeros días después del entierro de Noah estaba peor que yo—. Sé que esto te extraña pero ya han pasado ocho meses, ya es hora de seguir adelante por eso, yo deje de vestir de luto

—Y con respecto a Joseph, debes entender que él tiene novia. Está enamorado de ella; no puedes quedarte a esperar hasta que ellos terminen su relación si es que lo hace algún día.

—Estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que sea y, si el me ve con alguien más tal vez nunca pase nada entre nosotros por eso…

—No va a pasar nada entre ustedes porque _ÉL_ está con otra—me corta—, ya basta no voy a permitir que sigas con esa estupidez.

—Yo estoy enamorada de Joseph y no voy a estar con nadie si no es con el ¿te quedo claro?— y sin más termino la conversación.

Me alejo rápidamente para que no me diga nada. Desde la muerte de mi hermano, Joseph siempre ha estado allí para apoyarme, es el amigo incondicional pero, como siempre, vuelve a los brazos de Amelia mientras yo lo miro dolida. Trato de hacer que pase más tiempo conmigo pero entre los estudios, ayudar a sus padres en la panadería y su novia, siento como si hubiera sido relegado a un segundo lugar.

Mi hermana y yo caminamos rumbo a la escuela en silencio, creo que está enojada conmigo por lo que le dije pero, en serio me tenía harta con su papel de celestina.

—Lo siento— dice de repente—. Tal vez he sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza insistiéndote en que salgas con Chris pero me preocupo por ti Mary, y ese enamoramiento por Joseph no te va a llevar a nada bueno, solo llanto.

—Tal vez, pero no me quiero perder la esperanza, sé que en algún momento ellos terminaran y yo estaré ahí.

Niega con la cabeza pero no dice nada más, continuamos nuestra marcha sin volver a hablar. Al llegar Myriam rápidamente se aleja de mí, por mi parte busco con la mirada a mis amigos, los encuentro muy juntos en el salón de clases. Desde hace unos dos meses o tres, Haymitch y Marceline están más cercanos que antes, como si entre ellos ya no hubiese una amistad, me alegro por ellos pero quiero saber si estoy equivocada.

—Si quieren algo de privacidad les recomendaría que fueran a la parte de atrás del colegio que da para la bodega— digo sonriente al verlos sonrojarse—. ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? Cuéntenme.

Les miro expectante poniendo mis manos en la cara. Mis amigos están tan rojos como un tomate maduro, es tan gracioso verlos tan nerviosos, en especial a Haymitch quien no tiene pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas— chicos…—digo con voz cantarina—. Estoy esperando una respuesta…

—Listo. Marceline y yo somos novios, se lo propuse hace una semana pero eso ya lo sospechabas—dijo Haymitch

—En realidad pensé que llevaban meses, pero igual me alegro por ustedes—dije, apunto a Haymitch con el dedo—, y a ti más te vale no hacerle daño porque te quito la razón por la que eres llamado hombre ¿estamos?

—Estamos mujer, no es necesario este arranque de violencia contra mi persona—dice Haymitch divertido.

—Lo sé solo quería actuar como la amiga sobreprotectora, tu sabes. Además sé que tu…

No termino la frase porque escucho una risas provenientes de la puerta, cuando voy a voltear Marceline me detiene—No lo hagas— hago caso omiso a sus palabras y volteo, la escena que contemplo me rompe el corazón.

Amelia y Joseph se están besando como si no hubiese nadie alrededor de ellos, mientras que yo sin poder hacer nada, solo verlo en la distancia demostrar su amor a una mujer que quisiera ser yo. Las lágrimas resbalan sin permiso por mi cara, las limpio rápidamente lo último que quiero es que Joseph se le dé por mirar en mi dirección y verme en este estado. Volteo a ver a mis amigos que ya no están sonriendo.

—Lo siento chicos, no quería arruinarles el momento en serio— me quejo

—No importa, pero te dije que no miraras Mary—dice Marceline tomando mi mano, sus ojos se dirigen a la puerta—. Límpiate rápido las lágrimas, Joseph viene para acá.

—Hola hermosa—dice el abrazándome por la espalda—. Llevaba días sin verte

Sin responder, me volteo y correspondo a su abrazo, lleno mis pulmones con su olor antes que decida soltarse, miro de soslayo a Amelia, si las miradas mataran caería muerta en este mismo instante, tal parece que no le hace gracia que Joseph este cerca de mí. Abrazo más fuerte a Joseph sin importarme que su novia y los pocos que han llegado al salón nos estén viendo.

—Mary, ya me tengo que ir a mi salón. Sólo entre a saludarte hermosa, que tengas buen día—dice mientras deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

Las primeras horas de clases me la paso distraída aun sintiendo el contacto de los labios de Joseph en mi mejilla. Marceline por momentos me devuelve a la realidad para que los profesores no me llamen la atención. En la hora de almuerzo me separo de mis amigos para ir al baño y también para darle algo de privacidad, entro a uno de los cubículos perdida en mis pensamientos cuando la entrada de tres chicas llama mi atención, reconozco esa voces son las hermanas Donner y Amelia, afino mi oído tratando de saber de qué hablan.

—En serio Amy tienes que ponerle un alto a esa— ¿esa? ¿Quién es esa? Espero que no estén hablando de mi—, todos en el salón nos dimos cuenta como abrazaba a Joseph—dice una de las Donner, no logro distinguir cual.

—Es la amiga de Joseph y aunque me moleste, tengo que tolerarla porque si lo pongo a elegir entre ella y yo me aterra que termine nuestra relación—interviene Amelia.

—Puede que sea la amiga pero aun así debe comportarse como tal, quien la manda a enamorarse de un chico que tiene novia—habla la otra hermana ¿Con que esas tenemos?—. Además, creo que está usando la muerte de su hermano para que llamar la atención de Joseph.

Abro la puerta con fuerza para hacerme notar, las tres detienen su conversación sorprendidas por haber sido descubiertas. Lo que dicen ha logrado que monte en cólera. Me dirijo a Amelia en cuestión, las otras no me interesan

—Si tienes algo que decirme ten los suficientes pantalones para hacerlo en mi cara y no estar hablando a mis espaldas estúpida— ella por su parte esta estupefacta—, jamás utilizaría a mi hermano para tener la atención de Joseph porque a diferencia tuya yo he sido su amiga por años y él consideraba a Noah como un hermano, así que si tienes algo que decir de mi tienes dos opciones: muérdanse tú y tus estúpidas amigas esa lengua viperina o dime las cosas de frente.

Sin nada más que decir, camino en dirección a la puerta cuando la voz de una de ellas me detiene—Tal vez si te comportaras como la amiga que dices que eres no habría nada que contar, y a Amelia no tienes que decirle nada porque la que hablo fui yo—grita una de las hermanas Donner.

—Mira Meysilee, no te lo digo a ti porque simplemente tu opinión me importa un pimiento y yo me comporto como se me dé la gana, no estoy haciendo nada malo…—le grito de vuelta.

—MI NOMBRE ES MAYSILEE—me corta airada.

—Me da igual Meysilee—digo acentuando mal su nombre a propósito para provocarla, lo cual logro—. Tan insignificante eres para mí que ni siquiera me importa como se dice bien tu nombre y como dije no he hecho nada malo, y a ti Amelia si tanto te molesta mi amistad con Joseph pues te aguantas.

Abro la puerta solo para ver que una multitud se había formado en la entrada y entre ellos estaba Joseph, lo cual es extraño considerando que el aun no sale a almorzar. Sin siquiera mirarme entra al baño de mujeres, volteo solo para ver que está abrazando a una llorosa Amelia mientras sus amigas me miran con burla.

—Vámonos Mary—dice a mis espaldas Myriam—. Vamos a comer, Haymitch y Marceline están en mi mesa, no los deje venir, las pocas veces que he visto a tu amiga enojada es de temer.

Ese comentario logra hacerme sonreír un poco. Me duele toda esta situación, estoy enamorada de alguien que no me corresponde y que me lo ha dicho claramente, pero que puedo hacer si mi estúpido corazón no entiende de razones y está dispuesto a esperar por quien sabe qué tiempo hasta que Joseph y ella terminen.

—No debes seguir con esto mary—dice mi hermana adivinando lo que pienso—, existe la posibilidad de que ellos nunca terminen y, actuando como lo hiciste en el salón solo te estas exponiendo a las burlas de los demás y no lo voy a permitir hermanita.

» ¿Por qué te conformas con lo poco que Joseph te ofrece? Eres bonita y hay varios chicos a los que les gustas pero no se acercan porque estas encaprichada con alguien que simplemente no te quiere como tú a él—toma mi rostro entre sus manos—. Ya basta Mary, aquí la única que está saliendo lastimada eres tú.

Una parte de mi sabe que mi hermana e incluso mis amigos tienen razón, no puedo seguir así, hay momentos en los que quiero arrancarla de los brazos de Joseph, pero eso no arregla nada. Él está enamorado de ella. Siento mis ojos arder pero no me permito llorar, solo atino a decir.

—Tienes razón Myriam, sé que la tienes—suspiro pesadamente y añado—. Dile a Chris que acepto salir con él, no importa cuando e iré sin luto, tienes razón en todo ahora me voy a almorzar con mis amigos antes de que pase la hora.

Sin más la dejo en el pasillo con una sonrisa en sus labios por lo que acabo de decir. Puede que salga con alguien pero en mi corazón seguirá latiendo de amor por él.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Es extraño estar de nuevo en la plaza en una cita, en este mismo lugar hace casi un año Joseph dijo no estar enamorado de mí, por la forma en la que reaccione los chismes se regaron como pólvora por la escuela haciéndome objeto de burlas por mis compañeros, estas se intensificaron cuando discutí con Amelia y sus amigas en el baño. Desde ese día evito a Joseph, decir que no me dolió el hecho de que se acercara a su novia sin siquiera reparar en mí sería una tremenda mentira, porque lo hizo, espere que se acercara a mí al final de clases pero solo me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, si con eso pensaba que me iba a disculpar con su novia pues se equivocó.

—Estas muy callada Mary—dice Chris a mi lado—. Si quieres podemos regresar a tu casa, no tengo problema con eso.

—No, claro que no—respondo mirándole—, solo me distraje porque me acordé de algo. Nada importante.

—Bueno, en ese caso quiero que vengas conmigo

— ¿Dónde?—pregunto desconfiada

—No temas, es algo que tengo planeado para ti—dice

Hacemos el camino rumbo a nuestro destino en silencio. Su familia es la dueña de la floristería del distrito y, por la dirección que estamos tomando es allí donde nos dirigimos. Chris me guía a la parte trasera de su casa donde tienen una casa completamente de vidrio, en su interior habían macetas de flores diferentes.

—Entra— dice—, te va a gustar

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—digo maravillada

—Un invernadero—responde—. Aquí cultivamos varias de las flores que vendemos

—Pensé que las encargaban de otros distritos

—Encargamos las que no se pueden cultivar aquí—dice sonriéndome, su sonrisa es cálida pero no logro sentir nada.

— Dime todos los tipos de flores que están ahora—digo emocionada

— Tenemos una gran variedad, pero no están aquí hoy—lo miro extrañada, aunque mi conocimiento en flores es nulo podría decir que las que veo son diferentes entre sí—. Por ser nuestra cita solo deje un tipo de flor que siempre he querido regalarte

Sin entender aun miro a mi alrededor, las flores que estoy viendo no parecen ser iguales pero si él lo dice no soy nadie para contradecirlo. Chris parece darse cuenta de mi confusión, así que se apresura a hablar.

—Pueden parecerte diferentes pero son de la misma especie solo que varía el color, hay gente que por eso cree que no son la misma— dice tomando de mi mano para que entremos del todo—. Son camelias, las que tengo aquí son rojas, blancas y rosadas.

— ¿Por qué siempre has querido regalármelas?

—Por el significado que representan… ¿quieres saberlo?—asiento rápidamente—. Significan amor. Cada color es un tipo de amor diferente.

—Chris yo…

—Solo déjame hablar, por favor, no estoy tratando de comprometerte con esto—me interrumpe suplicante, su expresión derrumba cualquier argumento que quiero darle y asiento—. Las camelias representan el amor en sus tres formas, acércate para que te lo explique Mary

Se acerca a las camelias, toma una y habla—: las camelias blancas significan el amor puro, inocente e incluso un amor ideal. El primer amor— me toma de la mano y yo no lo aparto—. Las camelias rojas significan el amor incondicional la pasión y el deseo; representan un amor que ha adquirido madurez, el que solo se aprende a sentir a medida que pasan los años y, por último, las camelias rosadas representan el anhelo de amar a una persona, la seducción…

Caminamos al final del invernadero, Chris toma un pequeño arreglo floral con las tres camelias y me las da— Tú hasta ahora has representado dos tipos de amor hasta ahora Mary, es por esto que con estas camelias en mano quiero ofrecerte mi amor en todas sus formas, ideal, incondicional, apasionado y anhelante. Eres importante para mí y, si tú me das la oportunidad puedo hacerte feliz… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Él se queda mirándome expectante pero yo estoy en blanco. Es muy lindo que se me declare de esta manera, sus palabras enamorarían a cualquier chica; el problema es que yo estoy enamorada de alguien más y no quiero romperle el corazón a Chris con mi rechazo, sé perfectamente cómo se siente.

—No puedo aceptarlo Chris—respondo después de un largo silencio—. Y antes de que digas algo quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme—en su rostro puedo ver la decepción provocada por mi respuesta—. Para nadie en la escuela es un secreto de que estoy enamorada de Joseph, por ese motivo en este momento no me siento preparada para tener un noviazgo con alguien más, no quiero herirte Chris ni jugar con tus sentimientos. Perdóname.

Aprieto con fuerza el arreglo floral que me ha dado Chris, una parte de mi quisiera corresponderle pero para mí mala suerte no puedo cambiar lo que siento de la noche a la mañana, lo único que me queda es tratar de olvidarle.

—Dame la oportunidad de hacerte cambiar de opinión Mary—ruega—. Estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo

—No quiero que me hagas olvidar a Joseph, es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta.

—No te estoy diciendo eso—dice molesto—. Solo te pido una oportunidad para que te enamores de mi… piénsalo.

Sin ganas de querer alargar mas esta cita asiento, salgo del invernadero con intenciones de regresar sola a mi casa pero antes de que pueda refutar algo, Chris decide acompañarme. El camino de regreso a la sastrería está sumido en un tenso silencio contrario a la relativa alegría con la que salimos, una vez en la puerta de mi casa Chris se despide depositando un beso en mi mejilla y se aleja.

Cuando volteo para abrir la puerta de mi casa siento que alguien toca mi hombro, grito en un intento de que mis padres me escuchen y salgan en mi ayuda.

—Soy yo Mary, no grites—Joseph me abraza—. Siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención.

— ¡Joseph me has dado un susto de muerte!—digo con una mano en mi pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

—Lo siento no era mi intención—dice apenado—. Estaba esperándote, ya que llevas días evitando hablar conmigo…no sé, estaba desesperado por volver a tener a mi amiga de vuelta.

—Para tenerme de vuelta tendría que haberme ido y no lo hice—respondo—. Tú te alejaste

—Jamás me he alejado de ti Mary…

— Lo que tú digas Joseph—digo en tono condescendiente

—Aunque no me creas es así, trate de hablar contigo al día siguiente de que gritaste a Amelia pero te negaste.

—Que yo grite a Amelia—gruño—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esas dijeron que yo me valía de la muerte de Noah para obtener tu atención, hay que tener la mente muy retorcida para pensar que me valdría de algo tan doloroso para que tu estés a mi lado…como si lo necesitara…Joseph, no creo que este sea un buen momento para hablar, buenas noches

—Mary, espera—toma mi brazo antes de que me aparte—. Hable con Amelia ese día, ellas me explicaron que pasó, no tenías que ensañarte con mi novia, Maysilee me explico que _ella_ es la que piensa eso de ti y yo le aclaré las cosas.

—Joseph, eso no quitará la mirada burlona que lanzaron cuando tu pasaste a mi lado en el baño—siento las ganas irrefrenables de llorar, últimamente todas las conversaciones con él terminan sumiéndome en la tristeza—. Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de hablarnos por un tiempo, yo aún no me hago a la idea de verte como mi amigo y nada más. Simplemente no puedo.

— No Mary— de un momento a otro estoy atrapada en sus brazos, la sensación de calidez inunda todo mi cuerpo y correspondo a su abrazo; todo sería tan diferente si Joseph me amara, si en este instante me estuviese abrazando después de haber salido como novios y no esta cansina reconciliación—. Ahora soy yo el que te pide que no me apartes de tu vida, eres la persona en la que más confío…no quiero perder tu amistad.

Son estas últimas palabras las que se sienten como si mil cuchillos penetraran en mi pecho. Yo no quiero su amistad, hace mucho tiempo que no lo quiero pero parece que él no lo entiende o no quiere entender.

—Joseph estoy cansada—digo zafándome de su abrazo—, creo que ya es hora de que entre a mi casa

Me mira molesto y yo hago como si no fuera conmigo—Tienes razón me voy a casa antes de que el camino sea más oscuro…antes de irme quiero invitarte a una reunión que estoy organizando en dos semanas me hubiese gustado tener tu ayuda pero con que vayas es más que suficiente.

— ¿Una reunión? ¿Qué quieres celebrar?—pregunto confundida

—Es el cumpleaños número 15 de Amelia y quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa—dice feliz

La tristeza que sentía hace un momento se transforma en cólera y estallo—: Eres un bastardo insensible Joseph Mellark, es esta una forma de hacer que me desenamore de ti o solo quieres restregarme el hecho de que te soy completamente indiferente…maldita sea ¿Acaso es esta una broma cruel? Sabes lo que siento por ti y, tu brillante idea es invitarme a que celebre el cumpleaños de tu noviecita, pues no—las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas pero estoy demasiado enojada para apartarlas, me acerco lo suficiente y digo—. Prefiero tocar la alambrada encendida antes que ayudarte o incluso asistir a esa dichosa fiesta, si de verdad no quieres que esta amistad se acabe, no vuelvas a sugerir que vaya.

Sin mirar atrás entro a mi casa y cierro de un portazo, no me atrevo a mirar si aún sigue en la puerta si llegara a hacerlo soy capaz de salir a pedirle perdón por mi actitud y con tal de verle feliz aceptaría lo que quisiera pero no es lo más adecuado ahora.

—Ya te enteraste de la dichosa fiesta—afirma Myriam, me pongo de espaldas a ella para limpiarme el rostro—. ¿Iras?

—No—respondo cortante, esperando que deje el tema por la paz pero no tengo tanta suerte

—Pues aunque no quieras creo que vas a tener que ir; resulta que Joseph vino hoya pedirle a papá y mamá que toda la familia asista y…—titubea—. Lo siento Mary pero ellos estuvieron de acuerdo

—No me importa. No voy y punto

—Papá es más terco que tú y si ya dijo que íbamos, no hay poder humano que lo haga cambiar de opinión

—Entonces para que Joseph se tomó la molestia de invitarme si ya convenció a mis padres. Además, ¿para qué me preguntas entonces?

—Quería saber que pensabas al respecto

—Creo que escuchaste perfectamente. Me voy a acostar mañana hay clases y hay que ir en uniforme

Antes de que tenga oportunidad de escaparme al cuarto, Myriam me agarra— Lo siento hermanita, no tienes idea como me duele todo lo que te pasa

—Ya no tiene importancia Myriam—digo de repente muy cansada, como si hubiesen aspirado toda la energía de mi cuerpo dejándome vacía—. Ahora solo quiero dormir

Subo las escaleras en silencio. Unos pasos detrás de mí viene Myriam, sé que quiere preguntarme por mi cita con Chris pero no estoy de humor para contar nada, mucho menos que empiece a regañarme por rechazarlo porque eso es lo que hará. Me cambio rápidamente y acuesto de espalda a la cama de Myriam, miro fijamente por la ventana tratando de encontrar una manera de convencer a mis padres que no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta pero estoy en blanco.

No tener una idea me hace llorar. Últimamente parece que es lo único que hago. Lloro por sentirme rechazada, porque el amor de mi vida no entiende que no es fácil para mi verlo feliz con otra, por romperle el corazón a un chico que cometió el error de poner sus ojos en mí, porque me enferma sentir envidia por Amelia Frank, lloro hasta que la sensación de vacío se acentúa y, por fin soy capaz de conciliar el sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

¡El cumpleaños de Amelia es hoy!

He pasado toda la tarde ultimando detalles en la organización de la fiesta, invité a varios de sus amigos de clase además de nuestras familias. Falta poco más de un mes para nuestro primer aniversario de muchos, porque si Amelia me ama tanto como yo a ella el desenlace final será una larga vida juntos.

Mi madre sale de la cocina con una gran bandeja con comida y la deposita en una de las mesas que se encuentran en el salón. Los invitados están empezando a llegar, por lo que yo corro escaleras arriba para cambiarme de ropa e ir a buscar a Amelia.

Camino a la farmacia veo de soslayo que la familia Sanders va rumbo a mi casa, Mary incluida; la emoción que siento porque mi amiga decida acompañarme en esta celebración inunda cada fibra de mi ser. Hace dos semanas creí que nuestra amistad había llegado a su final; Mary jamás me había insultado y ver escuchar sus palabras cargadas de ira fue un golpe bajo, casi como volver a los primeros días posteriores a su declaración.

Amelia me está esperando en la puerta, lleva un vestido verde sin mangas de corte recto y una falda amplia hasta la rodilla, el cuello del vestido está cubierto de terciopelo, creo que todas esas horas que pasé con Mary en el taller de costura están pasando factura.

—Te ves hermosa Amy—digo embelesado—. Las palabras se quedan cortas para describirte lo bella que eres mi vida

—No seas exagerado Joseph—se sonroja—. Solo dices esas cosas porque soy tu novia

—Te equivocas, lo digo porque es la verdad te ves hermosa

—No me digas así—Frunce el ceño

— ¿Cómo?—Pregunto confundido

—No vuelvas a decirme hermosa, así le dices a Mary—dice con cierto desdén el nombre de mi amiga

— ¿Me perdí de algo Amy?

—Que ya estoy un poco harta de la actitud de su amiga—dice—, y no estoy hablando de lo que pasó en el baño pero antes de eso siempre ha sido grosera conmigo y yo no le he hecho nada.

—Hablaré con ella—respondo—. Tal vez con esto ustedes no sean amigas ni nada parecido pero por lo menos no habrán hostilidades.

Le doy un beso corto y emprendemos el camino rumbo a la panadería; una vez llegamos todos los invitados comienza a aplaudir y felicitar a mi novia. En un rincón diviso a Mary hablando con Marceline y Haymitch, se ve bastante cómoda con ellos, lo cual me tranquiliza, por lo menos en esta noche quiero que todo marche sobre ruedas.

A mi lado Amelia luce radiante. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase se han acercado a felicitarla, para sorpresa de todos Mary y Myriam también se acercan y le entregan un pequeño presente para ella, en ese momento los que estaban alrededor guardaron silencio esperando que en cualquier momento pasara algo.

Las horas avanzan rápidamente y yo cada vez estoy más nervioso, le tengo preparada una sorpresa a mi amada novia, espero que le guste. Mi madre me hace una señal y prende una pequeña grabadora que tenemos aprovechando que hoy es uno de esos no tan comunes días en los que hay luz de noche en el distrito. Tomo la mano de Amelia y la dirijo al centro de la sala

—Pido la atención de todos—digo llamando la atención de todos, el corazón me late con fuerza—. Es sabido por todos lo mucho que quiero a la chica que se encuentra a mi lado, por eso quise celebrar su cumpleaños y, en este día tan especial quiero hacerle una dedicatoria.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, es ahí cuando mi madre sintoniza una vieja canción que me encanta y engloba todo lo que siento por ella

—No soy un buen cantante Amelia por eso no me escucharas cantarla—digo divertido, en el salón se escuchan las risas sofocadas de los demás—. Pero si puedo decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón, amo todo de ti, tus virtudes, defectos, me encanta la manera como arrugas la nariz cuando estas enojada, como frunces el ceño cuando estas concentrada, me vuelve loco ese pequeño agujero que se forma en tu mejilla cuando estas sonriente, amo tu corazón Amelia Frank

Todos en la sala están callados, yo por mi parte la tomo entre mis brazos, dispuesto a demostrarle con hechos más que con palabras lo mucho que le amo y lo completo que me siento cuando estoy con ella. Amelia se acerca a mi oído y susurra cuidando de que nadie pueda escucharnos.

—Joseph quiero hacer el amor contigo

Me separó lo suficiente de ella para verle el rostro, junto su frente con la mía mientras acaricio sus mejillas con los pulgares.

— ¿Estas segura de eso Amelia?—pregunto con cautela

—Claro que sí, yo también te amo Joseph y nada me haría más feliz que mi primera vez fuera contigo—dice y me da un suave beso que correspondo

—No quiero que te arrepientas después porque te precipitaste, es tu primera vez después de todo mi amor

—Jamás me arrepentiré aunque pasen mil años, porque quiero dar ese paso sólo contigo

—Y yo contigo, pero quiero que sea perfecto para ti, por lo cual no nos precipitaremos y encontraremos el sitio ideal

—Estoy de acuerdo, ahora dame un beso.

Río suavemente por su petición y me apresuro a cumplirla, es la mejor noche de mi vida

Trato de no hacer ruido cuando salgo de la panadería, es demasiado para mí el tener que ver cómo la persona que amo, es feliz con otra. Soy consciente de que él nunca me ha mirado como a ella pero no deja de doler igual.

El sonido de mis pasos resuena por las calles desiertas del distrito, aún no es muy tarde pero la gente está acostumbrada a cerrar temprano. Llego a la pradera y contemplo los dientes de León que están empezando a brotar, la noche es fresca y la luna llena ilumina el lugar. Mi mente se pierde en los momentos que he pasado con Joseph tratando de que estos sean como un bálsamo para mis heridas pero tienen el efecto contrario.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola Mary?—la inconfundible voz de Chris resuena en el lugar

— ¿No es obvio?— es todo lo que puedo decir antes de alzar la vista hacia la luna.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a llorar por el Mary? Te mereces mucho más que esto—dice sentándose a mi lado—. No tienes idea lo mucho que me duele verte sufrir, yo te quiero muchísimo, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz

Sin previo aviso Chris toma mi rostro entre sus manos y depósito un casto beso en mis labios. Mi primer beso. Se separa un momento temeroso de mi reacción pero al ver que no hago nada vuelve a besarme esta vez con mayor intensidad, poco a poco me voy dejando llevar hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

— ¿Aún sigue en pie la propuesta de ser tu novia?

—Sí, claro que sigue en pie—se apresura a decir

Esta vez yo me acerco lentamente a sus labios y antes de que se toquen digo—: Entonces acepto ser tu novia

Puede que probablemente esté cometiendo un error pero no me puedo resistir a lo dulce del momento


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Es la tercera vez que reviso que todo esté en su lugar. Hay la suficiente cantidad de velas para que la estancia este iluminada, he dispersado varios almohadones en el lugar para que ella se sienta cómoda. Además de que traído algo de cenar, no quiero que piense que solo la traje aquí para acostarme con ella. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en toda mi vida, el paso que Amelia y yo vamos a dar es importante porque es la primera vez de ambos. Amelia todavía no llega, habíamos quedado en encontrarnos aquí para no levantar sospechas, esto es algo que sólo nos pertenece a nosotros.

Casi una hora después Amelia llega a nuestra cita, aunque le gusta como decoré el lugar sé que está nerviosa.

— ¿Estás bien mi amor?—pregunto con cautela— ¿Hay algo que no te guste?

—Todo es hermoso Joseph pero sigo sin entender como conseguiste la llave de una casa de la aldea de los vencedores—dice risueña.

—Pues eso mi amada Amelia, es uno de los beneficios que trae el traerle a domicilio los panes que compra nuestro único vencedor—respondo con solemnidad—. Uno de los tantos días me dijo que si quería privacidad con una chica podía pedirle las llaves de cualquiera de estas casas. Lo pensé varias veces antes de decirle.

— ¿Eleazar Henley tiene las llaves de todas las casa de la aldea?—pregunta sorprendida

—Así como lo oyes, se supone que cuando un vencedor regresa a su distrito su mentor es el encargado de entregarle las llaves del nuevo hogar, el cual es asignado por el alcalde pero como después de él mismo nadie más lo ha logrado pues las tiene ahí sin usar o por lo menos eso creo—respondo mientras le quito la chaqueta que trae puesta y deposito un beso en su hombro—. Pero no hablemos más de Eleazar Henley, la cena está servida ven conmigo

—Pensé que veníamos a…—sus mejillas se tiñen de un hermoso tono rosa—, tu sabes

—Esto es una cita Amelia, no pasara nada de lo que no quieras que pase—tomo su rostro y le doy un suave beso en sus labios—. Por ahora vamos a cenar, no se tu pero yo tengo algo de hambre.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y se aprieta contra mi pecho. La sensación de calidez que me inunda es indescriptible, tomo su mano y la guio a la mesa. Prepare algo sencillo, se cocinar bastante bien pero con los nervios que he tenido toda la tarde temía que algo se quemara o por el contrario no se cocinara bien.

Nos sentamos uno frente del otro teniendo en el medio la luz de las velas que puse, Amelia esta exultante tal parece que la comida es de su agrado. Durante toda la cena no hablamos mucho pero lo compensamos con miradas, me era difícil apartar los ojos de su rostro amo cada facción del mismo tanto que si tuviera mi bloc y lápiz sería feliz con solo dibujarla.

—Joseph vuelve a la tierra—dice mi novia risueña—. Amor he estado tratando de que me prestes atención pero pareces estar en otra dimensión.

—Solo quede enmudecido ante tu belleza mi amor—digo con sinceridad—, estaba pensando en algún día pintarte.

—Eres un adulador— ríe divertida

—No lo digo por adularte Amelia, no solo es tu belleza física amor sino también por tu forma de ser.

Lentamente se levanta de su lugar y se acerca para sentarse en mis piernas. Todo de lo que soy consciente es de sus labios sobre los míos, nos besamos de forma pausada, sin prisas ella con sus manos rodeando mi cuello y yo su cintura, poco a poco nuestras manos tímidamente van tocando otras partes de nuestro cuerpo provocando dejando una estela de calor por ahí donde pasan. Mis labios dejan los suyos y comienzo a darle besos cortos en la comisura bajando paulatinamente a sus mejillas, mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, la escucho suspirar en mi oído, tomo ese tenue sonido como aprobación para seguir bajando hasta donde esta posición nos permite.

Amelia comienza a acariciar mi cuello sin apartar su vista de la mía, es así que sin decirnos palabras me levanto con ella en brazos y subimos a la segunda planta. La habitación que preparé está a media luz, disperse varias velas y pétalos de rosas por todo el lugar. Por la expresión de Amelia sé que le encanta, vuelvo rápidamente a besar sus labios mientras la dejo en el borde de la cama. Suavemente desato las cintas de sus sandalias dándole la atención que merece cada pie, poco a poco y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos voy subiendo por sus piernas dejando tiernas caricias, cuando llego al borde de la falda de su vestido me detengo, decido posar mis manos en su cintura e ir ascendiendo masajeando cada parte con mis pulgares hasta que llego a sus pechos. En todo lo que llevamos de novios jamás los he tocado, miro su rostro esperando su aprobación, cuando lo tengo paso las yemas de los dedos por ella hasta que la escucho suspirar.

—Ven aquí amor—dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sin hacerla esperar me pongo a la altura de su cara, Amelia rodea mi cuello y comienza a acariciar mi nuca sin previo aviso nuestros labios se juntan ansiosos por volver a tocarse, besarla para mí se ha vuelto adictivo, la tersura de su piel me llama a cada minuto me es imposible resistirme pasar un minuto sin poder tocarlos ya sea con mis manos o mis labios es como si me llamaran. Después de lo que parecen horas entre besos y caricias trato por primera de vez de tocar uno de los botones de su vestido y la siento temblar en mis brazos.

—Sabes aunque fui yo quien dijo que quería hacer el amor contigo a la hora de la verdad me siento muy nerviosa—dice mirándome fijamente

—Y yo como te dije hace meses en tu cumpleaños, no te sientas presionada mi amor—acaricio sus mejillas mientras hablo—. Esto también es nuevo para mí.

— ¿Esta es una forma de decirme que no te quieres acostar conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. Claro que quiero estar contigo de esa forma, pero porque ambos así lo queremos sin presiones ni adelantarnos, me sentiría mal si llegaras a arrepentirte en el futuro.

Su sonrisa parece iluminar esta habitación más de lo que hacen las velas—: Yo también quiero estar contigo y ten por seguro que no me arrepentiré, además de que vine preparada—me pasa un preservativo—. Las ventajas de ser hija del farmacéutico, no me fue difícil sacar uno de esos.

—Pues yo también tengo uno y antes de que preguntes no voy a decir como lo conseguí.

Antes de que diga algo la beso. La efusividad con la que responde me demuestra que ya no tiene miedo, las caricias y besos se tornan más intensas, desesperadas, necesitadas al punto que la ropa solo estorba, que las ganas de acariciar directamente nuestros cuerpos nos lleva a hacer desaparecer nuestras prendas. Cuando el momento de la unión llega, trato de ser lo más cuidadoso posible tocando cada centímetro de su piel con mis manos, mis labios tratando de entregarle todo mi amor hasta que alcanzamos la cima de nuestra entrega.

Horas después estamos de camino a nuestras casas abrazados, sin dejar de besarnos ni mirarnos con amor. Las calles del distrito están desiertas a esta hora, el sendero de luz que nos guía es bastante escaso pero aun así llegamos a su casa sin mayor inconveniente, nos damos un último beso y para nuestro pesar nos despedimos en la puerta, me quedo de pie hasta que ella cierra completamente la puerta dejándome el recuerdo final de su hermosa sonrisa en mi retina.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta la casa de los Sanders, no le dije a Amelia pero la razón por la que pudimos encontrarnos esta noche sin preocuparme por llegar tarde fue porque era el cumpleaños de Mary y Myriam y mis padres estarían con ellas como todos los años. Se suponía que llegaría mucho antes pero me fue imposible. Al llegar a mi destino veo que la casa está cerrada y apagada, ya es demasiado tarde lo mejor será que me vaya le entregare un regalo a cada una mañana en la escuela aunque a Mary le moleste porque tenemos la cosecha encima.

Al día siguiente le entrego los regalos a Myriam porque Mary no quiso dirigirme la palabra, su actitud me molesta porque no soy menos su amigo por no haber podido ir a su cumpleaños. Su hermana lo recibe con algo de alegría y me promete hacerla entrar en razón. Amelia se acerca a nosotros algo enfurruñada y me toma fuerte del brazo mirando fijamente a Myriam, está la mira algo confundida pero no agrega palabra sobre la rara actitud de mi novia.

—Gracias por el regalo Joseph, hablare con Mary pero no te prometo nada—se acerca un paso a nosotros, me da un beso en la mejilla y mira a Amy—. Buenos días Amelia.

Después de esto se va sin importarle la mirada iracunda que le lanza mi novia, si las miradas matara creo que Myriam hubiera caído fulminada.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?—pregunto extrañado—. No sabía que Myriam no era de tu agrado.

—Jamás he tratado con ella, así que no te puedo decir nada—espeta—. Lo que me molesta es que le estés pidiendo que hable con su hermana ¿a son de qué?

—Mary está enojada por no ir a su cumpleaños, mi familia siempre va a su casa con la tarta favorita de ambas es casi como una tradición.

—Pues no veo porque deba enojarse, su actitud es ridícula e infantil no es una obligación que tengas que ir a su casa—gruñe entre dientes cada vez más enojada—. Yo creo que le enoja el hecho de que tú estabas conmigo y, sinceramente esta situación ya me tiene harta Joseph.

—Cálmate mi amor, su enojo es por no ir a su cumpleaños ella y yo somos amigos desde siempre el que no haya asistido es lo que le molesta solo eso.

—Si como no—dice más calmada—. Solo espero que ahora que entre a clases no me lance una de sus nada disimuladas miradas de odio. Hasta luego.

La cosecha llega tan terrible como cada año, el miedo a salir seleccionado es casi tangible pero para calma mía y de mi familia puedo decir que estoy a salvo una vez más, así como mis amigos y novia con la cual estoy empezando a tener discusiones que nada tienen que ver con nosotros sino con mi amistad con Mary, que por cierto después de varios días se acercó a mí para disculparse; el problema fue que lo hizo cuando yo estaba por salir con Amelia y, delante de ella me planto un beso en la mejilla que demoro demasiado tiempo y se fue como si nada, por supuesto que Amelia se enojó tanto que se fue para su casa.

Los siguientes días son peores, la tensión que poco a poco se comienza a hacer incontrolable en el ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo, no es sino que llegue Mary para que a Amelia le cambie el semblante a enojo y una vez se va terminamos discutiendo, lo peor de todo es que medida que pasa el tiempo la situación va empeorando porque ya no lo disimula. Esta situación se está volviendo insostenible, ambas son importantes para mí. En este momento caminamos enojados rumbo a su casa, se supone que sus padres me invitaron a cenar con ellos pero la tensión que hay entre los dos hará de esta reunión un suplicio.

Cena transcurre sin ningún inconveniente para sorpresa de ambos, los señores Frank siempre han sido muy amables y desde el principio de nuestra relación ha estado de acuerdo a diferencia de mis padres que aún tienen sus reservas con ella, cosa que no entiendo porque Amelia es muy tierna y dulce, por el contrario el hermano mayor de Amelia aun no me acepta del todo pero su actitud en algunas ocasiones me da risa. A medida que pasa la velada, mi novia se va soltando y ya casi al final se está riendo por el ceño fruncido de Alex, su hermano; una vez retiran la mesa me despido de todos pero antes de hacerlo Amelia dice querer hablar conmigo antes de mi partida.

—Discúlpame por la actitud que he tenido estos días amor—dice cabizbaja—. Todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos soy consciente de los sentimientos que Mary tiene por ti pero me molesta que no lo disimule y que aun teniendo novio te trate con una familiaridad que no debería tener, hubo un tiempo en el que creí que ella y yo nos llevaríamos bien, no hasta el punto de ser amigas pero si con cierta cordialidad pero sinceramente ya estoy harta de que cada vez que le hablo ella sea tan borde conmigo y me responda de manera grosera Joseph tanto que ya no la quiero cerca, especialmente de ti sabes.

— ¿Por qué especialmente de mí?—pregunto aturdido por sus últimas palabras

—Porque tengo miedo de que en algún momento tu comiences a corresponder a sus sentimientos y decidas terminar nuestra relación, además de que me hace sentir incomoda que cada vez que está con nosotros te hable de sus recuerdos compartidos me hace sentir excluida.

—No te sientas así, te prometo que hablare con ella mi vida—tomo su rostro en mis manos—. Pero no dudes jamás de mi amor por ti. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Esta situación ya está muy complicada y yo no permitiré que Amelia vuelva a dudar de lo que siento con ella, lo único que me queda es hablar muy seriamente con Mary, mi noviazgo es sumamente importante para mí y estoy dispuesto a lo que haga falta para que se mantenga. Solo espero que esto no signifique el final de mi amistad.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Siento que alguien mueve insistentemente mi hombro derecho mientras masculla algo, es tan insistente que me despierta del relajante sueño que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía. Cuando abro los ojos Chris está prácticamente pegado a mi cara con una radiante sonrisa.

—Llevas horas dormida nena, sé que debí levantarte antes pero te veías tan hermosa que no quise hacerlo hasta que ya se ha hecho muy tarde—dice acariciando mi rostro.

Chris y yo llevamos varios meses de noviazgo, en los cuales he tratado con todas mis fuerzas de corresponder a sus sentimientos, correspondo a sus besos, acepto con sonrisas los detalles que tiene conmigo, lo abrazo por iniciativa propia, visito su casa y el la mía, recuerdo fechas especiales pero con solo ver a Joseph, que él me salude, me abrace, me diga que soy hermosa es suficiente para que mis sentimientos por él retomen fuerza al punto de sentirme incómoda al lado del chico que es mi novio. He tratado de poner todo de mi parte para que mi relación se mantenga pero hay momento en los que me siento con ganas de tirar todo por la borda y decirle a Chris que no siga perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

Este es un momento de esos, Chris y yo decidimos venir a pasar un tiempo en la pradera, la idea era genial al principio, el problema fue que al llegar, Joseph y Amelia estaban ahí; por mucho que mi novio haya disimulado no ver la mirada despectiva que me lanzo Amelia no pudo. Después de eso me fue difícil tratar de seguir el hilo de la conversación de Chris hasta que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

—Siento haberme dormido Chris, no vayas a pensar que no me interesaba lo que decías simplemente no he dormido bien los últimos días—digo tratando de arreglar el daño.

—No te preocupes, que te hayas quedado dormida en mi regazo no me molesta amor—dice a la par que deposita un casto beso en mis labios—. La única razón por la que te desperté fue porque ya está empezando a hacer frio, una de las desventajas de estar a mitad de otoño.

Se levanta rápidamente y me tiende la mano para que yo también lo haga; caminamos tomados de la mano camino a nuestros hogares. Al llegar a mi casa Chris se despide mientras yo me quedo en la puerta hasta que lo pierdo de vista. El trabajo en la sastrería en los últimos meses es más pesado, hemos tenido varios pedidos con fechas de entregas cercanas, sumado el hecho de que ya manejo la máquina de coser sin ayuda, el resultado es que al final del día estoy exhausta. Parpadeo repetidamente con el único objetivo de evitar quedarme dormida antes de terminar mis labores escolares, trato de avanzar lo más posible pero me es imposible, así que opto por acostarme a dormir y levantarme una hora antes.

Las primeras horas de la mañana son algo productivas aún con lo cansada que termino al final del día, es mi oportunidad de ver a Joseph aunque sea de lejos, además de poder acceder a la limitada educación que nos ofrece el distrito, ya que cuando cumpla los dieciocho y mi nombre salga de la cosecha, también se acaba mi fase estudiantil. Es por eso que estoy decidida a disfrutar al máximo esta única facilidad que nos provee el gobierno. La hora del almuerzo llega y, como siempre me siento en compañía de Haymitch y Marceline, en tiempos anteriores era divertido estar con ellos a esta hora pero desde que se convirtieron en novios parece como si estuvieran encerrados en una burbuja de amor de la que nadie los puede sacar.

—Van a hacer que vomite mi almuerzo con tanta muestra de afecto que hay en el ambiente—digo a nadie en particular buscando molestarlos y como siempre el único que siempre cae es Haymitch.

—Oye cuando tu estas besuqueándote con Chris nosotros tenemos que aguantarte—dice risueño.

—Ay por favor chicos no comiencen con sus cosas esta vez, no ven que hace un día precioso—nos ataja Marceline—. Por cierto ya que mi querido amorcito ha mencionado a Chris ¿No sabes dónde está?

—Debe estar en alguna mesa almorzando con sus amigos—digo encogiéndome de hombros ante el evidente desconcierto de mis amigos—. ¿Por qué me miran así?

— ¿Así como, desconcertados por tan indiferente respuesta ante el paradero de tu novio?—dice Haymitch fingiendo que piensa la respuesta—. Oh, ya sé tal vez se debe a que es tan evidente lo poco que él te importa.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, si no me importara en ningún momento hubiese aceptado ser su novia—espeto empezando a molestarme.

— ¿Sabes lo que creo?—pregunta, o mejor dicho me gruñe—. Solo aceptaste ese noviazgo porque Joseph admitió lo mucho que ama a su novia y lo unido que se siente a ella. Despecho es la palabra que resume todo ¿no crees Mary?

En un intento de Marceline por evitar una pelea enfrente de todos nuestros compañeros, prácticamente nos obliga a irnos a la bodega, al principio ambos estamos renuentes a movernos pero Marceline nos lanza una mirada que no admite objeciones. Una vez allí, la rabia que llevaba acumulando en todo el trayecto explota.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así Haymitch Abernathy—digo tratando de no gritar—. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que siento por mi novio para que te atrevas a insinuar que no me importan en absoluto sus sentimientos.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces como le llamas tú al poco interés que muestras por todo lo relacionado con ese pobre chico—dice sin inmutarse—. Y antes de que digas que estoy equivocado, más te valdría refrescar la memoria de corto plazo porque solo han pasado tres días desde que dijiste que querías comprarle algo porque estaban cumpliendo meses. Lo curioso es que no tenías ni idea de cuantos, si eso no demuestra que no te interesa entonces no sé qué lo haría.

—Eso no es excusa para decir que mi novio no me importa, a cualquiera puede pasarle—digo cada vez más enojada—. Y tú no tienes ningún derecho en levantar falsos en contra mía

— ¡Yo estoy levantando falsos!—se ríe—. No seas hipócrita Mary, deja de decir que te importa Chris porque si así fuera cada conversación que tendríamos no desembocaría en ti hablando de lo que sea que haga Joseph, además de que no te exhibirías de la manera en la que lo haces con él. Solo por curiosidad ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando besaste a tu eterno tormento delante de _su novia_?

—No tengo porque responderte y me parece de pésimo gusto tu comentario Haymitch. El hecho de que seas mi amigo no te da derecho a que me hables de esta manera…

—Chicos por favor ya basta—interviene Marceline suplicante.

—No Marceline, deja que suelte todo lo que tiene para decirme—desafía Haymitch—. Continua hablando Mary, puedes decir que no tengo derecho a hablarte de esta manera pero es que sinceramente ya me tienes hasta la coronilla con el tema de Joseph Mellark, tal parece que no hay otro tema de conversación entre los tres y ya que estamos en estas me canse de estar aconsejándote que te olvides de él y tú al día siguiente eches por tierra todo lo que te decimos.

Aunque lo dicho por Haymitch se acerca a la verdad, no tengo porque tolerar su grosería— No he echado por tierra sus palabras, en todo este tiempo he tratado de olvidarme de él pero no es fácil y vuelvo a repetirte, no tienes ningún derecho a decir que a mí no me importa Chris porque si lo hace y mucho.

—Pues si esa es tu forma de demostrar lo mucho que te importa, no quisiera saber cómo te comportarías si llegaras a aborrecerlo ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?—dice Haymitch sardónico.

—¡NO PASA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA CONMIGO!—medio grito perdiendo el control de mis emociones, en este momento siento mi respiración cada vez más agitada, cierro los puños tratando de no darle una bofetada a Haymitch.

—Esa respuesta mejor tenla lista para cuando hables con tu amiguito panadero—responde con gesto ligeramente mordaz—. Vuelvo y repito ¿Qué pasa contigo? Y por favor ten las suficientes agallas para decir la verdad Sanders.

—Lo que pasa es que siento que me equivoque al aceptarle, yo no estoy enamorada de él pero trato con todas mis fuerzas de sentir algo, aunque sea pequeñito. El punto es que no puedo por eso en los descansos no lo busco, me hace sentir culpable la forma en la que me mira y yo no pueda corresponderle. Tenerlo cerca me hace sentir mal, no quiero que se dé cuenta. Nada ha cambiado. Absolutamente nada.

»Por otra parte, no puedo dejarlo porque sea como sea el me hace sentir especial, es la persona más tierna que he conocido, cada detalle que tiene conmigo me hace pensar en que es posible enamorarme de él y, sinceramente yo ya estoy harta de estar amando sin ser correspondida, de ver al hombre que realmente amo irse con otra mujer, que le diga a todo el que pueda escucharle que la ama mientras yo me hundo en la mierda. También merezco que estar con alguien que me quiera.

Las lágrimas inundan mi rostro sin previo aviso, me siento avergonzada por todo lo que acabo de decir. Estos pensamientos los tenía reservados en el rincón más oscuro de mi mente, que haya perdido el control sólo hace que me sienta peor, además de la mirada atónita que me dirigen mis amigos.

—Dios Mary, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de hacer eso—dice Marcelina asombrada—. Tienes que ponerle punto final a esta situación, de lo contrario vas a herir los sentimientos de alguien que no lo merece.

—Te lo juro que estoy tratando pero…

—Oh por favor ya basta, no vengas con ese cuento, yo por mi parte ya me canse de todo esto—Haymitch se acerca a mí y toma mi barbilla de una manera que no permite que desvíe la cara—. Si quieres seguir arrastrándote por un poco de atención de Joseph, adelante sigue por ese camino pero cuando ese tipo por enésima vez te diga que no te ama y otra vez estés llorando, cuando de verdad hayas tocado fondo en tu empeño porque él se enamore de ti y tal como van las cosas me atrevería a decir que lo harás. No acudas a nosotros para que te consolemos, porque no voy a ser yo quien te diga _te lo dije_.

Haymitch se va sin mirar atrás, Marceline por su parte solo me mira sin decir nada.

— ¿Tú piensas lo mismo que él?—Pregunto a mi amiga.

—No del todo. Pero no puedes negar que tiene razón en lo que dice, puede que la forma en la que te lo dijo estuviera mal, estoy segura que Haymitch es consciente que se extralimitó pero lo que tú estás haciendo también es malo amiguita—dice Marceline—. Piensa bien las decisiones que tomas Mary. Lo último que quiero es verte sufrir por un error o peor que le rompas el corazón a alguien inocente.

En los siguientes días no le dirijo la palabra a Haymitch, por muy amigo que sea no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera, y está muy equivocado porque yo jamás me arrastro a Joseph solo me comporto como su amiga. Dado que la tensión que se siente en el ambiente cada vez que almorzamos podría cortarse con un cuchillo he optado por sentarme estos días con Myriam y su grupito pero todo lo que dicen me aburre hasta decir basta, nunca me ha interesado estar al corriente de cuanto chisme circula por el colegio, no entiendo como habiendo otras cosas de que hablar siempre terminan en lo mismo.

Después de una tortuosa semana aguantándoles al final me trago mi orgullo y vuelvo con mis amigos. Haymitch se disculpa por su actitud pero me recalca que no se arrepiente de lo que me dijo, solo de la forma en que me habló. Después de eso hemos tratado de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada pero en cuanto veo a Amelia agarrada del brazo de Joseph a la salida es suficiente para que se me eche a perder el resto de la tarde, trato de acercarme con la intención de saludarle pero Haymitch me toma con fuerza del brazo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Mary Sanders—susurra Haymitch—. Y después dices que no echas por tierra todo lo que te decimos.

—Solo iba a saludar a mi amigo—digo exasperada—. Deja de fastidiarme.

—No te estoy fastidiando, pero lo que ibas a hacer era otra de tus imprudencias

Inspiro y expiro tres veces tratando de calmarme e iniciar otra pelea entre nosotros—: Vete al carajo Haymitch—es todo lo que digo antes de largarme de ahí.

Ya en la sastrería, pongo todo mi empeño en ayudar a mis padres en terminar los bordados de unas blusas que nos encargaron de la tienda de ropa. Hago mi trabajo apartada de todos, cuando Myriam trata de meterme conversación la ignoro hasta que esta cabreada se aparta de mi bufando algo que no entiendo. A pesar de lo tedioso del trabajo, me permite pensar en las palabras de Haymitch por vez primera en semanas, muy a mi pesar sé que él tiene razón en algo y eso que no le presto la suficiente atención a Chris pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho. Una parte de mi tiene miedo de terminar hiriéndole porque no quiero que eso pase pero tampoco me siento capaz de terminar nuestra relación. De tanto darle vueltas al asunto termina por darme dolor de cabeza, lo cual dificulta mi trabajo, aun así logro terminar mi parte y les digo a mis padres que yo preparo la cena, preparo algo rápido y ligero para todos, la jornada de hoy ha sido demasiado agotadora y sé que todos queremos irnos a dormir lo más rápido posible.

El otoño se va con rapidez dando paso al frio invierno, cada vez que esta estación entra el desasosiego por la llegada lenta y aterradora cosecha. En todos mis años de vida, la cosecha siempre ha sido un motivo para asustarme al punto de sentirme paralizada pero lo que es más molesto es el hecho de que mi cumpleaños se celebre dos días antes. Mis amigos siempre dicen que me preocupo demasiado por este hecho, pero estoy segura que todos los que cumplen en esta misma fecha deben pensar lo mismo " _un nuevo año de vida, una nueva papeleta que puede convertirse en tu boleto para una muerte segura_ ", yo por lo menos lo hago siempre, aunque mis miedos siempre llegan al punto álgido a finales de primavera no principios de invierno ¿Qué es lo diferente esta vez? La edición de los juegos del hambre que se celebra, el fatídico vasallaje de los veinticinco. De lo poco que mis padres y la escuela me contaron, aproximadamente tres meses antes leen una tarjeta, la cual especifica la modalidad de la cosecha. No sé en qué les afecta eso, para los distritos el resultado siempre es el mismo, niños apartados de sus hogares, arenas con sorpresas más que desagradables para los que participan y no hay que olvidar las fastuosas fiestas del Capitolio con el triple de extravagancia.

Toda esta situación ha provocado que en estos días haya acabado prácticamente con la totalidad de mis uñas, de tanto que las he comido, tengo miedo de lo que se le pueda ocurrir al capitolio para torturarnos, si por lo que tengo entendido en la edición número 25 los distritos votaron por sus tributos, la pregunta que queda en el ambiente es…

¿Cómo será la cosecha de la 2ª edición del vasallaje? La respuesta solo la sabremos hasta julio.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 14**

El ruido de la máquina de coser ha tenido un efecto relajante en mí los últimos días porque me da la sensación de aislamiento que necesito en estos momentos, la impresión de que no hay nada más allá de este taller de costura, además de impedirme pensar demasiado en la inminencia de la ceremonia de lectura de la tarjeta para el vasallaje. Sinceramente no se la razón por la cual no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, no es que sienta miedo por salir seleccionada en la cosecha, no es así; lo que verdaderamente me aterra es el presentimiento de que algo malo nos depara a todos los jóvenes en edad elegible.

—Mary te estoy hablando—dice mi padre sacudiendo mi hombro—. Hija estas en otro mundo, llevo casi media hora diciéndote que pares el trabajo que la jornada de hoy ya acabo y no me haces caso.

—Lo siento papi, pero no estoy en otro mundo sino muy concentrada en mi trabajo—respondo con una sonrisa—, de todos modos quiero terminar esto, así que yo me encargo de limpiar un poco y apagar las lámparas.

La siguiente media hora termino por fin de coser el vestido que me encargó una compañera de clase, lo pongo cuidadosamente encima de la fileteadora para que se encargue mi padre mañana, apago todas las lámparas como había dicho no sin antes recoger del piso la cantidad de retazos de tela sobrantes de nuestro día de trabajo, por lo general con estos siempre hacemos cintas para el cabello o alfombras en caso de que sean muy pequeños, esta es una de las medidas que mi familia ha tomado para aprovechar al máximo las telas que compramos.

Chris va a recogerme para ir a clases con una camelia en la mano a modo de saludo, su gesto es tan tierno que lo abrazo. Un poco apartada de nosotros camina Myriam hablando con un chico, por la manera en cómo se miran podría asegurar que próximamente mi hermanita estará presentando un novio. Al llegar al salón de clases ocupamos nuestros respectivos lugares, Marceline y yo hablamos de trivialidades mientras esperamos la entrada del profesor y el resto de mis compañeros de clase. A lo lejos veo que Joseph y Amelia llegan, él la besa y se va mientras ella entra sin mirar atrás, por la forma en la que se despidieron parece que están peleados lo cual hace que una parte de mí se alegre, soy consciente que está mal pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Deberías disimular un poco la satisfacción que te produce la tensión que hay entre Joseph y su novia—reprocha Marceline—. Es un poco cruel que te cause satisfacción eso Mary.

—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo—respondo avergonzada.

Mi amiga pone su mano en mi hombro y dice—: Entiendo, pero eso no significa que este bien porque es casi como si te alegraras del sufrimiento de Joseph.

Sus palabras son como un balde de agua fría, jamás me alegraría de lo que cause malestar o sufrimiento a Joseph pero involuntariamente lo hice al sentir regocijo por estar mal con Amelia, si bien es cierto que ella no es de mi agrado, es alguien importante para mi mejor amigo aunque no me guste.

El profesor entra y yo hago un esfuerzo para no darle más vueltas al asunto, al momento en que logro concentrarme en la lección impartida hoy, la clase transcurre más rápido de lo esperado. En los minutos que hay entre una clase y otra Emely, la chica a la cual le hice el vestido me pregunta si ya está listo a lo cual respondo con un asentimiento de cabeza al tiempo que le digo pase por el al final del día. El ambiente en el colegio es distendido incluso alegre, sensación que solo produce la proximidad del año nuevo, aun cuando la proximidad de una cosecha es como una sombra maligna que amenaza con devorar a dos jóvenes más, todos preferimos pensar en un año menos de sometimiento a esta tortura. Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones por así decirlo, las cuales llevo anhelando desde hace varios días.

Las clases continúan su curso normal y, cuando menos espero ya es hora de volver a casa. No he visto a Joseph, salvo cuando se despidió de su novia en la mañana. Desde la pelea con Haymitch ocurrida hace varias semanas, he puesto un poco de distancia entre Joseph y yo, si bien seguimos siendo muy amigos y hablamos casi todos los días, ya no lo abrazo tanto porque Amelia siempre está pegada a él como babosa, además me incomodan las miradas de advertencia que me lanzan mis amigos.

La víspera de año nuevo se siente demasiado extraña en nuestra casa. Es nuestro primer año que decidimos celebrar sin Noah, el año pasado tratamos de seguir la misma rutina de siempre, una pequeña cena seguido de un abrazo pasada medianoche pero todo no pudo haber salido peor. Mi madre puso el lugar de Noah como si en algún momento fuese a aparecer, esto provoco que todos rompiéramos en llanto y Myriam corriendo a nuestro cuarto del cual no salió hasta el día siguiente. De regreso al presente, entre todos estamos arreglando la mesa, cuido especialmente no poner el puesto de Noah, ya bastante tenemos con sentir su perdida, en algunas ocasiones cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abre de forma brusca me levanto pensando que es él, pero no es sino ver el rostro de otra persona para hundirme nuevamente. En todo este tiempo he tratado de esconder la devastación que me embarga cada vez que le recuerdo pero en un día como hoy me siento al borde de explotar.

La cena transcurre sin sobresaltos. Tratamos de hacer un esfuerzo por mencionar a mi hermanito con alegría pero la punzada de dolor que siento en el pecho cada vez que lo mencionan es abrumadora; La batuta de la conversación la sostiene para sorpresa de todos Myriam. Si alguien de afuera le escuchara pensaría que aun cuando su perdida la afectó, lo tiene más que superado pero con solo ver la tristeza reflejada en su mirada tengo la plena seguridad de que esta mucho peor de lo que deja entrever. Las horas van pasando rápidamente, mi familia y yo nos encontramos sentados en la sala tomados de la mano esperando la llegada de un nuevo año, por mi mente pasan todos los sucesos ocurridos en estos meses y lo que más da vueltas en mi cabeza es la viabilidad de mantener mi relación con Chris. Sé que él es buena persona pero cada vez me siento más cansada de forzar mis sentimientos, por mucho que lo intente Joseph es el amor de mi vida y, aunque no quiera puede que nunca deje de amarlo.

A la medianoche, mi familia y yo nos abrazamos fuertemente, aún con la sensación de que hace falta un pequeño cuerpo entre nosotros.

Por una jugarreta de mi mente casi puedo escuchar la risa sofocada de Noah y los movimientos torpes tratando de zafarse, la ensoñación es tan real que logra sacarme una amplia sonrisa pero rápidamente se convierte en la peor de las tristezas cuando al separarnos el vacío de mi hermano vuelve. Una lágrima traicionera resbala por mi mejilla y la borro antes empezar a llorar en toda la regla. El rostro de mis padres se ensombrece haciéndome sentir culpable por llorar, trato de decir algo pero antes que pueda hacerlo ellos me abrazan. Myriam no participa del abrazo, ella está sentada en el sofá perdida en sus pensamientos, sus labios son están blancos y apretados tratando de controlarse, el temblor de sus manos es indicio de lo mal que se siente.

Es increíble que aún después de un año y medio el dolor se mantenga tan vivo como al principio, no importa cuánto trato de ocupar mi mente en otras cosas, hay momentos en los que de la nada estoy llorando su muerte, extrañándolo, preguntándome como habría sido de no haber sido cosechado, pero una vez vuelvo a la realidad solo siento un inmenso vacío que nada podrá llenar.

En silencio, recogemos las cosas y nos vamos a dormir esperando que al entrar en el mundo de los sueños el recuerdo de ese ser que perdimos nos dé el consuelo necesario para seguir adelante.

Al día siguiente, me levanté tarde y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El haber llorado la noche anterior solo hizo que amaneciera peor. Aun así, me arreglo lo más rápido posible en un intento de recuperar un poco de tiempo. En el taller, mis padres están ocupados en sus labores y, siendo mi madre quien está manipulando la máquina de coser yo me dedico a limpiar la casa, el taller y preparar la comida. Después de varias horas tocan la puerta de la casa. Al otro lado, Joseph está a la puerta con una sonrisa. No he hablado con él en semanas, por lo menos no como me gustaría y lo extraño demasiado.

—Hola Hermosa ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?—pregunta Joseph, sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Bien. Más o menos, si te soy sincera—respondo con una nota de tristeza, el recuerdo de la muerte de noah duele demasiado.

Al parecer Joseph nota mi tristeza porque lo siguiente que veo es a mi aprisionada entre sus brazos. La sensación de calidez inunda mi cuerpo con solo este genuino contacto, extrañaba tanto estar abrazada a él, sentir su calor, el olor a pan que siempre desprende que mis brazos le responden y lo aprieto hasta donde dan mis fuerzas.

Mi papá entra en ese momento y al vernos abrazados hace pasar a Joseph a la sala.

—Te veo triste Mary—dice preocupado.

Miro en dirección al taller buscando señales de que mis padres o hermana escuchen pero parece no haber nada. Aun así, tomo del brazo a Joseph y lo guio a mi cuarto. Él al principio está un poco reticente a subir pero logro convencerle, una vez en el cuarto me siento lo suficientemente segura para responderle con tranquilidad.

—La verdad si me siento algo triste pero no quería decírtelo en la sala—empiezo—, está demasiado cerca del taller como para no suponer que mis padres pueden escucharnos.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Noah?—Pregunta temeroso.

—Tiene todo que ver con Noah—respondo esforzándome por no llorar—. No tienes idea cuanto lo extraño. Hay veces en las que creo verlo ahí sentado en la entrada esperando a que lleguen sus amigos para irse a jugar o en las que siento el colchón de mi cama descendiendo con su peso. Ayer sin irme lejos sentía su cuerpo cuando él se movía porque decía sentirse aplastado por nosotros—dejo escapar un sollozo sin poder resistirlo más—. Lo quiero de vuelta Joseph, quisiera que el tiempo de vuelta y Noah ese con nosotros. Vivo.

Joseph se acerca lentamente a mí y me abraza—Mary no se puede devolver el tiempo hermosa, debes dejarlo ir. Sé que tal vez, no puedo entenderte del todo porque no sé lo que es perder un hermano pero, de lo que si estoy seguro es que no estás viviendo tu duelo de la forma que es. Desear que las cosas no sean como son es una forma de evadir la realidad Mary y eso puede ser dañino.

—Tal vez sí, pero es la única forma de sobrellevarlo. Trato de ocupar mi mente en cualquier cosa con tal de no hundirme, puede que tal vez no sea sano pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer, en especial porque no quiero que mis padres se den cuenta de lo mal que me siento—digo llorando.

—Mary tú eres una persona fuerte, no puedes dejarte derrumbar por esto, sobre todo si dices que los haces por tus padres o ¿Crees que ellos no lo notan?—inquiere preocupado.

—No soy tan fuerte como parezco entonces—suspiro derrotada—, porque ha pasado un año y yo todavía no lo supero.

—No es cuestión de superarlo Mary, es cuestión de salir adelante aun con la pérdida—dice—. No digo que no te duela, porque sé que te duele, no digo que no llores, si sientes que debes hacerlo, adelante pero por favor debes seguir adelante porque de lo contrario la que se va a hundir eres tú hermosa.

—Gracias por tus palabra—digo abrazándole—, creo que necesitaba escuchar eso. Te juro que de ahora en adelante pondré todo de mi parte.

—No te olvides que si necesitas un hombro en el que llorar, aquí tienes el mío—besa mi frente y añade—: recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Después de eso nuestra conversación sigue por otros derroteros, en el cual le pregunto qué va a hacer ahora, ya que este es su último año de escuela y, por consiguiente su última cosecha. Lo único que responde es que obviamente se dedicara exclusivamente a la panadería y dentro de unos años cuando se case, sus padres le traspasaran el negocio. La sola mención de un posible matrimonio entre el y Amelia logra desestabilizarme, así que opto por cambiar la conversación preguntándole por lo que ha hecho en los últimos meses, pero el vuelve a lo mismo hablando de su novia.

Sentimos que alguien nos llama a la puerta, me levanto a abrir algo aliviada por la interrupción de la perorata de Joseph sobre Amelia y me encuentro con Myriam avisándome de la llegada de Chris. Por un momento siento algo de fastidio por esta interrupción en mi tiempo con mi mejor amigo pero lo oculto bien de la mirada escrutadora de mi hermana.

Bajamos a la primera planta donde me esperaba un sonriente Chris sentado en el sofá. Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco pero hace el intento por mantenerla. Tratando de que no se preocupe de más, le doy un suave beso en los labios a mi novio a modo de saludo para luego despedirme de Joseph. Mi mejor amigo me abraza y dice.

—Ten en cuenta mis palabras hermosa—sonríe antes de irse—. Cuídate.

Chris me invita a salir por un rato, y les digo a mis padres para que me den su permiso. Una vez arreglado eso, nos dirigimos a la pradera. Tratamos de ir a la parte más alejada para tener un poco de intimidad, lo cual no hace falta, no hay un alma por aquí con este frio, nosotros somos los únicos capaces de hacer esto.

—Siento que no te he visto lo suficiente últimamente, se supone que las vacaciones nos darían unos días de flojera pero mis padres prácticamente quieren que este encerrado en el invernadero—dice algo apesadumbrado.

—No te preocupes, mis padres también me tienen bastante ocupada pero hoy me levante tarde, así que prácticamente me desplazaron de la sastrería.

—Y casualmente Mellark estuvo ahí para entretenerte—dijo en tono sarcástico.

— ¿Disculpa? Ese comentario está totalmente fuera de lugar Chris y es de pésimo gusto—gruño—, así que si me trajiste aquí para hacerme una escenita de celos me largo de una vez y cuando se te pase la idiotez hablamos.

Hago el amago para levantarme pero Chris me detiene—Espera Mary, tienes razón—empieza— pero es que me molesto un poco saber que lo dejaste subir a tu cuarto cuando a mi si acaso de dejas pasar la puerta.

—Chris. Joseph es mi mejor amigo—digo aunque me duele ser solo eso para Joseph—, y tú eres mi novio. Mis padres no permitirían bajo ninguna circunstancia que subieras a mi habitación, se le permiten a Joseph porque a él lo conocemos desde pequeños. Lo mismo pasa en la casa Mellark, sus padres tienen total confianza en que yo suba su cuarto porque me han visto desde bebe, pero Amelia es otra historia. Mis padres pensarían que tú y yo podríamos hacer algo indebido.

—Lo siento, sé que tienes razón pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir celos. Has estado enamorada de él hasta hace poco, aun me causa inseguridad.

—No tienes por qué—respondo. Siento que las entrañas se me contraen por la culpa. No es justo hacerle creer a Chris que estoy enamorada cuando no es así, me hace pensar en las palabras de Marceline y me aterra profundamente hacerle daño.

Chris por su parte se acerca a mí y me besa. Es comienzo es tan lento que me dejo llevar como ha sucedido otra veces. El beso se va tornando apasionado y, cuando soy del todo consciente ya estamos tumbados en pradera con Chris encima y acariciando como no había hecho nunca.

Si bien la posibilidad de que nuestra relación pase a un nivel físico jamás ha sido una posibilidad para mi, su tacto sobre mi piel comienza a despertar sensaciones que no creí capaz de sentir. Sus manos suavemente tocan mis piernas hasta donde nuestra posición nos permite y va subiendo poco a poco. Mis manos por el contrario no han abandonado su rostro acariciando tímidamente sus mejillas.

El hechizo se rompe cuando siento su mano sobre mi pecho izquierdo.

—Chris—digo jadeante—. No estoy lista para esto

Aunque puedo ver la decepción brillar en sus ojos, se recompone rápidamente—No buscaba que llegáramos hasta el final. Lo siento nena, me deje llevar.

—No te preocupes, sé que en algún momento llegaremos a ese punto pero aun no me siento preparada.

—Entiendo, mejor quedémonos un rato abrazados para combatir el frio—propone

—Lo mejor es que nos vayamos, tengo la ropa mojada y siento que se me está congelando el trasero.

El ríe un poco y acepta acompañarme a casa. Me acerco al taller y le pregunto a mamá cuando la voy a relevar a lo que ella responde que dentro de un par de horas. Sin más que agregar me voy directa a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

De ahí en más, los días en casa se vuelven rutinarios. Me levanto temprano, ayudo a mis padres en el taller, salgo con Chris uno que otro día, regreso a casa, vuelvo a la sastrería hasta que termina la jornada, ceno y a dormir para al volver a repetirlo todo el día siguiente hasta que las vacaciones se acaban y a esto se le añade el regreso escolar a mi rutina.

Poco a poco los días se convierten en semanas y estos en meses hasta que el invierno por fin se acaba y con ello la tibia llegada de la primavera permite que podamos salir sin tanta ropa encima.

El tiempo en el colegio es bastante aburrido últimamente, en este curso prácticamente la educación es casi exclusivamente sobre el trabajo en la minería. De haber nacido en la veta, esta información me sería realmente útil pero como mi familia cuenta con un negocio jamás tendré que bajar a una mina salvo en las visitas guiadas a las que tenemos que ir una vez al año dándome demasiado tiempo libre para que piense en el vasallaje nuevamente.

— ¡Atención todo el estudiantado!— dice el profesor con solemnidad—. Esta noche hay una transmisión especial concerniente al vasallaje de los veinticinco.

Esas palabras logran aterrorizarme, miro a Marceline en busca de apoyo pero ella esta tan asustada como yo—Es la célebre lectura de la tarjeta, así que esperamos que todos ustedes avisen a sus familiares porque es de visión obligatoria. —sin más que añadir da por terminada la clase y nos manda de vuelta a nuestras casas.

En la noche todos en la casa estamos sentados frente al televisor, mientras Caesar Flickerman saluda a toda la audiencia con exagerada alegría. Está vestido completamente de verde, lo cual hace que parezca una hoja andante.

—Como toda la población de Panem sabe este año se celebra el cincuenta aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, ¡y eso significa que ha llegado el momento del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!

—Solo espero que no tengamos que votar nuevamente—dice mi madre preocupada y mi padre la secunda. Myriam y yo nos miramos a la cara con algo de temor, nosotras tampoco queremos votar por nadie porque a pesar de haber chicos que no me caen bien y otros que no conozco, jamás seria tan cruel como enviar a alguien a los juegos.

Suena el himno y la garganta se me contrae de miedo al ver al presidente Snow subir al escenario. Lo sigue un joven con traje blanco que sostiene una sencilla caja de madera. Termina el himno y el presidente empieza a hablar para recordarnos a todos los Días Oscuros en los que nacieron los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando se elaboraron las reglas de los juegos, se determinó que cada veinticinco años el aniversario se conmemoraría con el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Sería una versión ampliada de los juegos en memoria de los asesinados por la rebelión de los distritos.

El presidente Snow nos cuenta lo que sucedió en los anteriores vasallajes.

—En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que los representarían.

Aun sabiendo por mis padres que ese año hubo votaciones, no dejo de sentir pena por los chicos que tuvieron la desgracia de salir elegidos, saber que fueron rumbo a la muerte por decisión de su gente.

—Y ahora nos encontramos en el segundo vasallaje— El niño de blanco se acerca al presidente y le tiende una pequeña caja, de la cual toma un sobre marcado con el número cincuenta. Por la cantidad de sobres restantes, quienes diseñaron los juegos se prepararon para varias ediciones de vasallaje, lo que significa que mis hijos y nietos tendrán que someterse a esto y aun sobrarían. En pantalla el presidente mete el dedo en la solapa y lee—: En el cincuenta aniversario, como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los distritos deben enviar el doble de tributos.

Los jadeos de sorpresa, seguramente se escaparon de las gargantas de cada habitante del Doce. En la pantalla el presidente se retira del podio después de darnos este mensaje de muerte. Mis piernas están temblando y aun así logro levantarme y correr directa a mi cuarto. Me encierro con llave y pongo la almohada en mi cara para ahogar los gritos que se escapan de mí.

Cuando mi garganta arde, paro y el llanto comienza. Mi mayor temor es que por azares del destino Myriam y yo terminemos siendo cosechadas este año y eso me desgarra por dentro. No podemos ir juntas a un vasallaje, ni nosotras, ni mis amigos.

¡Malditos sean los creadores de los juegos del hambre, malditos sean todos! El llanto no cesa hasta que por fin puedo conciliar el sueño, aun con las palabras del presidente Snow frescas en mi memoria.


End file.
